Le temps de guérir
by Rubyy
Summary: Draco attend. Il attends sans relâche. Chaque jour, chaque heure. Il attends, car il sait que ce jour viendra. Il lui a promis. Mais si il ne venait pas? Si au lieu du jour, c'est un homme qui venait à sa rencontre? Tant de rouge dans son monde morne... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A MA FLO!


**Bonjour messieurs dames ! Et avant toute chose... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA CHOUPINETTE D'AMOUR !**

**Voilà voilà, comme je te l'avais dit, tu peux ENFIN lire ce que j'ai prépéré avec amûr pour tua ! J'espère que ça va te plaire et si c'est pas le cas je t'interdit de m'éclater la tête contre un mur !... ça tacherait mes beaux déssins... -boude-**

**Sinon, mes chers lecteurs adorés que j'aime et qui lisent cette fiction, c'est une One-shot sur laquelle je travaille depuis quelques mois maintenant,- oui je suis très lente quand je veux...- et la principale raison de mon silence radio... Je ne me plain pas du tout d'avoir écrit cette histoire je me suis éclatée -MOUAHAHAHAHAH- mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas super sympa pour vous... Enfin maintenant je peux enfin publier ce petit bébé et ça c'est génial !**

**Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, cette fiction est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma meilleure amie. Cadeau avec lequel je la fait saliver depuis plusieurs mois maintenant... Enfin voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire non seulement des one-shot mais en plus sur ce couple là en particulier alors autant dire que je suis très très TRES nerveuse...**

**Voilà je me tait maintenant et je vous laisse lire tranquilement !**

**Bisous !**

**Disclamer : **** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas !... pas même un petit morceau... -s'éffondre en larmes-**

**Le temps de Guérir. **

**2h01**

**2h05**

**2h13**

Que le temps était lent quand le sommeil ne venait pas. Si lent...

Draco soupira et se retourna encore entre les draps moites de ce lit qu'il haïssait tant. Le sommeil le fuyait. Encore. Comme chacun des soirs qu'il passait dans cette chambre. Sa tête se remplissait chaque fois de toutes les pensées qu'il refoulait dans la journée avec tant de succès. Elles revenaient lui frapper le visage avec la force d'un cognard. Chaque fois que la lune se levait sur cette fichue ville...

Un nouveau soupir. Sa baguette s'agita sous l'impulsion de son poignet, pendante au bout de son bras.

**2h20**

Le temps passait vite et lentement sous ses yeux fatigués. Il voulait dormir. Dormir et oublier au moins cette nuit encore. Oublier tous les songes qui piquaient son coeur d'une nuée de pointes coupantes et traîtresses. Assassines.

Un mouvement près de lui ranima son attention et lui fit tourner la tête, par automatisme. Le corps chaud avec lequel il partageait cette couche agita un peu sa tête, gonfla la poitrine, pour finalement se tourner légèrement vers lui. Draco put alors se repaître du visage harmonieux et lisse dont il était tombé amoureux, il y a déjà longtemps... si longtemps... Ce visage long au nez droit et arrondis, aux lèvres rouges et charnues, aux cils sombres et ourlés, aux pommettes hautes, à la mâchoire proéminente. Un visage parfait à ses yeux. Un visage cruel.

Il avait toujours eu cette certitude, cette foutue certitude que ce visage parfait cachait une âme presque aussi parfaite. Un garçon naturellement bon qui allait devenir un homme généreux et gentil. Parfait Gryffondor. Ce même homme qu'il exécrait garçon et qu'aujourd'hui, il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Son Harry. Harry Potter.

Il l'aimait, c'était un fait. Il ne s'en cachait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre d'amour qu'on voyait dans les feuilles de choux pour femelle en mal de romance que sa mère affectionnait tant au temps de son enfance. Non cet amour là, c'était un monstre. Il le bouffait, littéralement. Ça lui nouait la gorge et lui tordait les entrailles, lui coupait le souffle et lui coupait l'appétit au point que parfois il restait plusieurs jours sans manger, simplement parce qu'il y pensait. Il se levait Harry, se douchait Harry, s'habillait Harry, mangeait Harry, buvait Harry, travaillait Harry... Sans arrêt. Il était toujours là. Toujours toujours toujours... Dans sa tête. Dans son coeur, dans son âme. Comme un parasite.

Harry était sa gangrène. Il s'infiltrait sournoisement par ses entrailles, par l'air qu'il respirait, le son de sa voix, le touché de sa peau, il s'infiltrait en lui, dans sa chair. Il pétrifiait ses nerfs, paralysait ses membres, dévorait ses muscles, ses organes, il allait même jusqu'à ronger le moindre de ses os, se distillant dans son sang, se diluant dedans jusqu'à le pourrir. Il en était malade. Il était malade d'Harry Potter. Malade à en crever. Cela allait même jusqu'à putréfier son âme, son esprit, tout ce qui faisait de lui celui qu'il était. Tout était pourrit. Corrompu par Harry Potter. Ils pourrissaient à l'intérieur, ses organes ses muscles, ses os. Tout partait en lambeau.

Et le pire, le plus cruel dans cette maladie mortelle qu'était la sienne, cette saloperie de maladie, c'est qu'il en redemandait. Comme une drogue. Ouais. Harry Potter était sa drogue. Et comme tout bon junkie qui se respectait, il était dépendant. Trop dépendant. Beaucoup trop. Il restait des heures collées à la cheminée de ses appartements au manoir, à attendre que Harry l'appelle. Que sa drogue veuille de lui. Comme il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir sa dose. Il en mourait. Même s'il ne le voulait, pas il en avait besoin. Harry était son héroïne. Coupé à de la Belladone. Additif, mais mortel. Ça le pourrissait de l'intérieur, mais pour rien au monde il n'arrêterait. Il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Sa dose.

Un mouvement de poignet

**2h30**

Il passa une main lasse sur son front. Il était beau le Grand Draco Malfoy. L'ancien Prince des Serpentards, le digne héritier de la fortune des Malfoy, la terreur des barreaux du Magenmagot... l'illustre avocat. Conneries. Il en était réduit à ça. Cette situation pathétique qui l'enchaînait à ce lit et à cette chambre et à son propriétaire. Ce même foutu salopard qui dormait comme un bien heureux, juste à côté de lui, repus de la bonne partie de jambe en l'air qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Parfois il se demandait s'il n'était pas que cela aux yeux d'Harry. Une belle paire de fesses.

Il soupira encore et se tourna vers son amant. Du bout des doigts il retraça la forme de son épaule. La peau était douce et chaude. Toujours douce et toujours chaude. Des petits courants électriques parcoururent son doigt, sa main, son bras, pour finalement venir lécher les vertèbres de son dos. Il eut un reniflement amer. Exactement ça ouais. Une drogue. Une foutue drogue. Non, pire qu'une drogue. Un traquenard, un guet-tapant. Et lui comme l'imbécile qu'il était, avait sauté dedans à pieds joints. Comme le fichu crétin amoureux qu'il était devenu.

Il se rapprocha de lui et colla sa joue froide contre le pectoral découvert à sa portée. L'odeur boisée d'Harry embauma ses narines. Il frissonna de délice et enlaça d'un bras le corps de son amant.

La respiration douce finit par le bercer doucement. Et il succomba enfin à l'appel du sommeil.

Il était tellement pitoyable.

Une main secouant son épaule le sorti de son sommeil vide et sans repos. Harry était déjà levé, sortant tout juste de la douche, les cheveux humides, en pantalon et sa chemise jetée sur ses épaules. Avant même d'ouvrir totalement les yeux, Draco le ressentit. Ce tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Le même qu'il ressentait chaque matin où il se réveillait dans ce lit. Ce tiraillement qu'il avait rebaptisé le « comme toujours ». Pourquoi ce nom ? Puisque tout était toujours comme toujours.

Harry lui sourit. De ce sourire magnifique sur son visage magnifique, encadré par ses cheveux magnifiques encore humides. Comme il l'était toujours.

« Allez Dray lève-toi. » Lui dit il en retirant sa main, montrant ses dents blanches, éclatantes et magnifiques. « Il ne faut pas que tu tardes, Molly et Arthur viennent déjeuner avec Ron George Ginny et Hermione ce midi. »

Draco ne répondit rien, ne sourit, pas, il se tourna juste de l'autre côté et rabattis les draps sur lui. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne souriait plus lors des matins « comme toujours ».

Harry râla et s'enroula au-dessus de Draco, l'emprisonnant de ses bras et de son odeur. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et comme toujours, Draco abdiqua, se laissant embrasser par cette bouche magnifique. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, sans tenter une quelconque autre approche. Draco savourait cet échange, car il ne savait que trop ce qui allait suivre, vite, bien trop vite, comme toujours. C'était la même chose pratiquement à chaque fois. Il allait se redresser et sortir telle ou telle excuse pour le faire partir de chez lui, sans avoir l'air de le mettre à la porte. Avec seulement cette promesse chuchotée de se retrouver bientôt, qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre son coup de cheminette. Comme toujours.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la dure règle du « comme toujours ». Alors, il s'accrochait à son amour et à ses lèvres avec la force du désespoir, Harry le força à se détacher de lui, dans un bruit sec et se redressa, lui arrachant cruellement les quelques secondes de bien être qu'il lui avait accordé. Comme une fichue drogue dont les effets ne seraient pas assez long.

« Je suis sérieux Dray, les Weasley vont arriver et ce serait mieux que tu ne sois pas là »

Comme toujours, il répondit la même chose.

« Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que je reste pour qu'on leur annonce pour nous deux ? Ça réglerait la question. »

Harry lui fit -comme toujours- cette moue adorable qu'il haïssait tant.

« Draco... Tu sais que je le ferais un jour... mais pas maintenant... Je- je ne suis pas prête encore, à leur dire je veux dire. » Il fit une pause. Il mordilla sa lèvre et Draco le hait un peu plus encore. Lui et son foutu visage, son foutu sourire et sa fichue moue trop belle. « Les Dursley... je n'ai pas vraiment eu une éducation portée sur tout ce qui était... enfin sur ce qui est des relations de ce genre... Il me faut le temps de m'y habituer... Enfin, je te promet que ça arrivera un jour, mais pas maintenant... Il me faut juste un peu de temps tu comprends Bébé ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une caresse tendre sur le visage du blond et comme toujours, Draco détourna les yeux blessé, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il hocha la tête, le visage neutre et Harry s'en contenta. Comme il le faisait toujours. Il n'allait jamais plus loin, il ne cherchait jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'était surement ça qui le blessait. Harry et ses oeillères.

« Allez Bébé arrête de traîner au lit ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'homme de ses pensées « je vais faire le petit déjeuner! »La porte claqua.

Draco frotta ses yeux et quitta finalement le lit. Il rassembla ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre et partit dans la salle de bain, tout en les enfilant. Il poussa ses fesses contre la porte pour la refermer et termina de boutonner sa chemise. Il mouilla légèrement ses mains et les passa dans ses cheveux, dans l'espoir de leur donner un peu d'ordre. Il s'aspergea ensuite le visage et frotta ses yeux. Foutue poussière... Il secoua la tête et quitta la pièce.

Dans la cuisine de ce qui fut autrefois le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry lui fit un sourire lumineux et lui tendit une assiette pleine de deux toast beurrés et d'un oeuf au plat. Draco le remercia et s'installa à table. Il se servi son café bien noir et démarra son petit-déjeuner sans se faire prier. Harry s'assit face à lui et entama joyeusement son repas.

En dehors de la chambre d'Harry, il ne se passait jamais rien entre eux en plein jour. Harry ne voulait pas -si on nous surprend Draco tu y penses ?!- il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il ne voulait jamais prendre le moindre risque. Pas qu'il avait honte, non il le lui avait juré qu'il n'aurait jamais honte de lui et Draco ne pouvait que le croire, pourquoi douterait-il de lui ? Le grand Gryffondor sans peur ni reproches. Non il n'avait pas honte.

Draco avait sa petite hypothèse sur le sujet. Le problème, en vérité, résidait dans tout ce qui faisait de Harry une personne importante pour le monde magique. Harry était le Survivant. Aux yeux du monde magique, il était parfait, ou presque. Il faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire. Il était le survivant. Il agissait donc comme le Survivant.

Et même s'il criait à tout vent n'en avoir rien à faire de l'opinion des sorciers, les faits étaient là.

Lui qui avait tant manqué d'affection dépendait de l'image qu'avait le monde de lui. Il pouvait le nier autant qu'il le voulait et Merlin savait qu'il le faisait, il était ce que les gens voulaient qu'il soit. Il dépendait de l'opinion du monde et de ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour celui-ci. Il était ce que les gens voulaient qu'il soit.

Draco ne pensait pas mal dans son analyse. Ce n'était pas une manière de se moquer de lui, ou de le descendre pour se sentir un peu mieux dans sa peau, même s'il ne le faisait qu'en pensée. C'était seulement un fait. Un fait qu'il avait déduis de toutes ces années passées à l'observer.

Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, lors des premières semaines de leur toute première année, il avait été calme et semblait studieux. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce fameux premier cours de potion, où il avait noté scrupuleusement chacune des paroles sortant de la bouche de Snape, juste avant de se faire humilier par ce dernier. Il n'avait plus jamais fait le moindre effort dans ce cours. Pas parce qu'il pensait que ça n'en valait pas la peine d'en faire, mais parce que c'était exactement comme ça qu'il pensait que l'école s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse. Il avait vu cet éclat de soulagement, la première fois que ses chers Griffons l'avaient félicité de tenir tête à la vieille chauve souris graisseuse.

Snape avait décidé de faire d'Harry sa bête noire, de le haïr parce qu'il était Harry. Et donc Harry était devenu le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondor. Tout comme c'est parce que tout le monde l'a vu comme le Survivant, celui qui avait survécu au sort de mort. Humble mais puissant, courageux et tête brûlée. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il est devenu.

Tout comme c'est parce que lui, Draco Malfoy l'insultait de Gryffondor arrogant imbu de sa personne, il ne l'est jamais devenu. Puisqu'une insulte n'était pas la vérité. Et parce que devenir ce que Draco pensait à l'époque de lui, équivaudrait à lui donner raison et par conséquent aller à l'encontre de leur relation d'ennemis jurés Serpentard versus Gryffondor.

Quant à ce cher Dumbledore c'était la même chose. Quand il a eu besoin qu'il devienne son élu, il est devenu l'homme de Dumbledore et à suivi méticuleusement chacune des phases du plan de son existence conçus savamment par l'ancien directeur. Allant jusqu'à se condamner à mourir parce que c'est ce que le monde attendait de lui : mourir pour eux. Parce que c'était Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Et à la fin de la guerre, le monde a voulu qu'il devienne celui qui a Vaincu. Le précieux et parfait Survivant. Et c'est ce qu'il est devenu.

Quelque part, il le haïssait aussi pour ça. Car il fera toujours ce qu'il croit que le monde sorcier attendait de lui. Et il a été élevé dans l'idée arriérée que le monde attend d'un homme, d'avoir une femme et des enfants. Et Draco n'était pas une femme... voilà un avenir qui s'annonçait radieux pour lui...

Mais il espérait quand même. Carmalgré ce qu'il pensait que le monde attendait de lui, Harry était avec lui non ? Il avait succombé, à lui, un homme, Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort pour ne rien arranger. Alors, peut être un jour... peut être ce que lui voulait faire.

Et puis au moins il l'aimait. C'était la seule chose importante non ? En tout cas c'était ce qu'il se passait dans toutes ces fichues romantico-melo-dramatco-vos-gueules dont sa chère mère s'abreuvait autrefois... Il connaissait la chanson. Il préférait ne pas se prendre la tête, dans la mesure du possible.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai... Il se prenait la tête avec ça... sans arrêt... parce qu'il était seulement un foutu drogué en manque, effrayé à l'idée d'être privé de sa dose... Il se voilait la face. En fait il priait pour un miracle, pour un changement. Alors, il attendait, chaque jour, un miracle...

Il termina son assiette sans se faire prier, bien qu'il aurait aimé prendre le plus de temps possibles juste pour rester plus longtemps dans cette grande cuisine, avec Harry. Mais il savait que ça ne changerait rien et que plus il resterait, plus il lui serait difficile de partir.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître son assiette dans l'évier et plongea ses yeux orages dans les émeraudes de son amant. Harry lui fit son foutu sourire trop enjôleur pour sa propre santé mentale et comme toujours, Draco se sentit fondre comme une tablette de chocolat laissé au frai fondrait contre le fond d'une casserole laissée sur le feu...

« Bon... » fit le brun un peu gauche.

Draco eu envie de fermer les yeux irrités. Foutue poussière. Comme toujours trop Gryffondor pour le mettre à la porte. Et bon prince, comme toujours, Draco se dévoua pour la bonne cause et la conscience de ce cher Harry. Il se foutrait à la porte tout seul.

« Je vais y aller Harry... »sa voix était aussi lisse que son visage, même s'il avait envie de hurler à la merveilleuse figure de son amant. Peut importe. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude, de ne pas se soucier de ses états d'âmes... Il avait été élevé comme ça, dans la tradition de la noble famille Malfoy... L'honneur avant tout.

Le visage soudain éclairé du brun le lui fit pas moins mal pour autant. Il ne cachait même pas sa joie de le voir partir... Draco secoua légèrement sa tête blonde. Iol ne devais pas penser comme ça...

« Tu passes par la cheminette ? » s'empressa de demander le jeune Auror.

Ah. Oui bien sûr... La cheminette. Voilà autre chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il parte en transplanant. Il ne pouvait pas le faire dans la maison et partir de cher Harry Potter si tôt le matin, surtout quand on s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Qui sait ce que les gens pourraient en penser, qu'ils soient moldu ou sorciers d'ailleurs...Tss

Draco se dirigea vers la grosse cheminée du salon de l'ancienne maison des Black, en pilote automatique. Il connaissait le chemin par coeur. À force de l'emprunter chaque fois qu'il venait ici...

Il jeta une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et le feu gonfla d'un coup, se colorant d'un beau vert. Il jeta, par-dessus son épaule un regard neutre à son amant. Il le regardait, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, quelque chose dans ses yeux, un peu comme de la gêne. Draco ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi était lié cette émotion dans ce cas précis, il aimait croire que c'était son départ qui dérangeait le brun.

« Bon ben... on reste en contact ? »

Il ne fit pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre. Sa gorge trop nouée par l'amertume ne lui plaisait guère. Il hocha seulement sèchement la tête et entra dans le feu.

« Manoir Malfoy. »

Le visage d'Harry disparut. Comme toujours, dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

**11h05**

**11h07**

**11h10**

Le temps paraissait toujours si long quand il s'adonnait à se plonger dans les méandres de son esprit. SI long et si court en même temps. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait toujours cette impression, lorsqu'il réfléchissait comme cela, allongé sur son grand lit, dans sa grande chambre, cette impression de se perdre dans les replis du temps. Comme il se perdait dans les ombres de son plafond.

Le plafond. Blanc. Avec les reliefs des moulures vertes. Ce foutu plafond. Il en connaissait les moindres accrocs, la moindre imperfection. Il voyait le même depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Foutu plafond. Parfois il lui venait l'envie subite de le pulvériser... comme le mur de la salle dans laquelle Harry et ses amis avaient leurs petites réunions secrètes en cinquième année... Cette saloperie de plafond.

Un mouvement de poignet.

**11h13**

Le temps. C'était presque devenu une obsession ces temps-ci. Il voyait le temps passer. Il regardait tout le temps l'heure, de façon compulsive. C'était son obsession à lui, son tic. Il avait besoin de voir le temps passer. Il ne savait pas trop quand ça lui était venu, ni pourquoi... peut être était-ce en lien avec cette lassitude qui l'envahissait, cet ennui constant, il était las. Las de cette vie qui semblait interminablement longue. Cette vie sans couleur, sans goût, sans odeur qu'était devenue la sienne. Il se fossilisait. Lentement, avec le temps qui passait.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, sa vie avait changé. Comme c'était le cas sûrement de beaucoup de gens. C'était plutôt normal, ils avaient été des partisans de l'ennemi, sa vie ne pouvait qu'être changée alors que leur maître avait été vaincu. Ils avaient payé leur dette envers la société. Son père n'était plus là. Il passerait le reste de sa vie à Azkaban. Quant à sa mère, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la femme qu'elle fut autrefois.

Lui s'en était mieux sortit simplement parce qu'il était jeune et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Il avait réussi à s'en sorti professionnellement, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose... Il était un Malfoy. Et si plus personne ne se donnait la peine de lui jeter des pierres ou des fruits pourris, aller au chemin de Traverse n'avait plus rien de la promenade enchanteresse qu'elle était autrefois... Il sentait toujours les regards, la haine et la rancoeur coulait sur lui, pénétrer sa chair et empoisonner son sang.

Il ne mettait plus le nez dehors. Les rares fois où il sortait, il allait travailler à son bureau au Ministère, où il allait à Gringotts, seulement lorsqu'il y était obligé.

Il n'allait jamais ailleurs. Il restait là où personne ne pouvait l'empoisonner un peu plus de cette haine destructrice. Il devenait comme son cher parrain, paix à son âme... triste et seul.

Un coup de poignet.

**11h20**

Il se sentait parfois comme un étranger, à l'écart de sa propre vie... Seul, enfermé dans ce monde devenu fade et sans couleur. Tout le panache, le piquant qui faisait de lui le GRAND Draco Malfoy, la coqueluche des Serpentards... tout avait disparu, enfouis au plus profond de lui-même, oublié. Pitoyable. Il se laissait juste porté. Jour après jour, comme un ridicule petit bateau sur une mer déchaînée. Une mer en noir et blanc. Avec comme far deux yeux verts. Des beaux yeux vers, les yeux d'Harry. Ils éclairaient un peu son monde. Mais ça ne suffisait pas et Draco en était parfaitement conscient. Il voulait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, le touché du vent sur son visage, la tendresse qui pourrait enfin calmer les crises de manque... Ces crises d'amour, ce foutu amour qui le rongeait et lui faisait perdre jusqu'à sa propre identité, l'essence même de sa personne. Il n'était plus que le monsieur Malfoy, l'avocat, Draco le fils de Narcissa ou encore Dray ou bébé, le copain secret d'Harry. Il ne vivait plus qu'à travers les autres. Un peu comme Harry et son souhait ardent de satisfaire tout le monde.

Il lui arrivait de vouloir se rebeller contre ce simulacre de vie et hurler à la face du monde qu'il était Draco Malfoy, qu'il était Lui, en entier, sans les autres et qu'il aimait Harry, peut importe ce qu'ils en pensaient, eux et leur morale ridicule. Harry avait promis qu'un jour il le pourrait. Peut être était-ce pour ça qu'il était si amorphe... peut être attendait-il ce moment. Ce moment où il pourra enfin redevenir ce Draco-là, le vrai, celui qu'il avait enfermé au fond de son coeur... Oui, il attendait. Et il attendrait encore, toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Il attendait jusqu'au jour où il sera temps. En attendant il regardait le temps couler... lentement...

Un autre coup de poignet. Et les chiffres rouges flottent devant ses yeux.

11h28

Comme le temps était lent. Quand au juste avait-il commencé à attendre ?

**9h50**

**9h54**

**9h57**

Lundi. Il haïssait les lundis. Le temps semblait toujours tellement lent... les lundis étaient toujours les jours les plus longs de la semaine. Tellement plus long, qu'ils s'éternisaient sur la ligne continue du temps.

**10h00**

Draco aimait bien son bureau d'avocat. Hormis le fait que le siège était confortable, que son bureau était long était long et pratique, une pendule était accrochée juste en face de lui et lui permettait d'avoir toujours un oeil sur le temps et de ne pas user de sa baguette. Tant mieux. Cela demandait moins d'efforts et il n'avait pas à sans arrêt sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

Il soupira et se concentra sur son présent dossier, trônant au centre de son bureau au milieu de tout ses papiers. Il lissa une mèche derrière son oreille et consentit à s'atteler à sa présente tâche. La préparation du dossier en prévision du jugement de sa dernière cliente, victime d'agression à répétition. Il se plongea dans on travaille avec l'entrain morne qui le caractérisait maintenant depuis plusieurs années et étudia point par point l'affaire étalée sous ses yeux, sans en avoir vraiment quelque chose à faire.

Il relevait régulièrement la tête vers sa pendule et constatait que le temps passait toujours aussi lentement. Mais il pouvait le regarder...

Le temps passer...

**10h11**

**10h18**

**10h20**

**10h31**

**10h45**

**10h59**

**11h02**

**11h13**

**11h29**

**11h39**

Des coups sec se firent entendre contre le battant de bois séparant son bureau du couloir. Surpris, Draco releva la tête.

Coup d'oeil à sa pendule.

**11h47**

Il était rare que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite dans la matinée. Surtout juste avant la pause déjeuné. Intrigué le jeune homme se redressa sur sa chaise, le cou tendu.

« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit. Draco battit des cils et manqua de peu de fermer les yeux d'inconfort.

Du rouge.

Un rouge éclatant lui sauta soudain à la figure. Si vif dans son monde terne, tellement vif qu'il aveugla un instant ses yeux éteints. Il secoua légèrement sa tête et concentra son attention sur le visiteur non attendu.

Le rouge qui avait si violemment agressé sa pauvre rétine était en fait, à sa grande surprise, une touffe de cheveux flamboyant, sur un crâne haut, très haut perché. Draco descendit et tomba sur deux billes bleues, franches et brillantes entourées de taches de rousseur. Une mâchoire carrée, un nez rond et une bouche large complétaient ce visage, étonnamment attrayant...

Le reste de la personne était constituée d'une poitrine large, de bras robustes et de hanches étroites, ainsi que de longues jambes, interminables, selon l'humble avis du voyeur. L'homme qui était là, se trouvait vêtu d'une tunique de combat propre au Aurors et arborait un air un peu gêné, mal à l'aise.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce visage lui était familier... il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une correspondance entre ce visage et les gens qu'il avait connu autrefois. Il ne tarda pas à faire le lien. Il lui suffit pour cela de reporter son attention sur la chevelure de feu rejeté sur l'une des tempes par de longs doigts rosés.

« Weasley ? »s'exclama-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi lisse, quoi que teintée de stupeur. »Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » poursuivit-il poliment.

Le grand rouquin marqua un temps d'arrêt, le visage surpris. Cela ne dura pourtant pas. Il secoua la tête et s'installa face à Draco, sur l'un des deux fauteuils face au gros bureau de Draco. Il s'agita et secoua sa main dans ses cheveux, plus roux que jamais.

« Euh... Salut Malfoy...ehm... Comment ça va ? Depuis le temps... »

Draco haussa un sourcil, la figure calme et lisse. Après tout, si Weasley venait pour s'inquiéter de sa santé, qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était son temps.

« Je vais bien merci. » répondit-il donc tranquillement. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Weasley fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui lança un coup d'oeil méfient, semblait-il, en fait Draco songea plus tard qu'il eut été étonnamment difficile de déchiffrer le regard qu'eus Weasley en cet instant. Il reconnu cependant sur ce visage maintenant clairement familier à son souvenir les prémices de l'expression colérique qui caractérisait autrefois leurs échanges à Poudlard. Comme cette époque semblait lointaine maintenant. La belle époque comme disait les vieux de ce monde.

« Eh oui... euh... » il se balança sur ses talons et se tortilla un peu avant de lui tendre brusquement une épaisse chemise visiblement en bazar d'où s'échappaient plusieurs coins de parchemins cornés et brunis. « J'ai besoin d'un avis au sujet d'une affaire sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment. »

Draco prit le dossier en hochant lentement la tête. Il se posa vaguement la question pourquoi Weasley était venu le voir, lui, mais ne s'y attarda pas, comme le bon petit automate bien huilé qu'il était devenu dans sa morne existence, il se contenta de feuilleter le dossier, sans poser de question. Il nota tout de même, tandis qu'il se saisissait du premier document, que Weasley eut de nouveau ce regard étrange.

Il s'agissait d'une affaire de fraude somme toute assez banale si ce n'est que le suspect possédait une connaissance plutôt approfondie du domaine juridique et de ses jeux à double sens, il semblait même que les Aurors chargés de l'enquête suspectait qu'il travaille au sein du Département de la Justice Magique. Au vu de la profondeur des connaissances du sujet Draco ne put que reconnaître la justesse de l'affirmation.

Quand il eu terminé de feuilleter le dossier dans son ensemble, il reconcentra son attention sur son visiteur. Son oeil accrocha de fait la pendule juste au-dessus de la tête rousse.

**12h15**

« Je vois. Et en quoi mon aide peut-elle t-être utile ? »

Une lueur passa furtivement dans les yeux bleus de Weasley et de nouveau Draco se surpris à ne pas savoir la déchiffrer.

« Eh bien... tu as la réputation d'être l'un des meilleurs dans ton domaine et puis tu connais bien les ficelles du métier... je veux dire, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant... enfin... » Ses oreilles se colorèrent, Draco ne pur qu'admirer l'éloquence incroyable de Weasley qui n'avait, elle, absolument pas changé « On pourrait travailler ensemble pour résoudre cette enquête... enfin, si ça te pose un problème... je veux dire... »

Draco resta pensif. « Tu souhaites donc ma collaboration ? »

« Er... Ouais... »

Draco hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Le silence s'éternisa, lourd et pesant. Le rouquin s'agitait régulièrement sur son fauteuil, les yeux fuyards, il regardait partout, sauf là où était Draco. Le blond quant à lui fixait sa pendule sans bouger, réfléchissant, les yeux sur le temps.

Finalement, le roux craqua.

« Bon euh... Je te propose d'aller déjeuner avec moi pour en discuter plus profondément. Enfin... ça sera sûrement plus productif que de rester ici à attendre que le temps passe. »

Draco sursauta. Regarder le temps passer...

Il observa attentivement son ancien ennemi d'école. Weasley se laissa observer, les yeux toujours franchement plantés dans ceux de Draco, éteints. La même lueur passa encore. Draco ne la comprenait toujours pas.

« Tu as changé Weasley. » dit-il pensivement.

L'Auror esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire qui lui sembla étrangement amer.

« Tout le monde fini par changer Malfoy.

Draco ne put dire le contraire. Tout le monde oui... tout et tout le monde. Sauf le temps.

Ils partirent déjeuner.

**18h25**

**18h28**

**18h32**

Le temps était toujours moins long en fin de journée. Il passait plus vite. Et paradoxalement, le moment du coucher se faisait toujours attendre. Et lorsqu'il était temps, il semblait que le temps entre le moment où on avait songé que le temps séparant le couché et le moment en lui-même avait été interminable... Étrange chose que le temps.

Draco allongé sur son lit, songeait à ce déjeuner avec Weasley.

Cela avait été étrange... et agréable, presque. Il n'avait pas passé un repas aussi distrayant depuis longtemps. La conversation avait essentiellement tourné autour de l'affaire qui occupait l'Auror, mais ça n'avait pas empêché l'échange d'être stimulant pour son esprit englué. Ça faisait longtemps.

Un mouvement de poignet.

**18h34**

Il soupira et se redressa. Il devait aller voir sa mère. Il sortit de sa chambre et marcha a pas lents dans les longs couloirs du manoir. Le silence était lourd, pesant. Seuls ses pas résonnaient contre les murs. L'ambiance du manoir le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait habité ce manoir. Il lui arrivait encore parfois, quand la nuit était sombre et froide, d'entendre encore le glissement lent de Nagini sur le marbre froid, ou le claquement lourd et continu de ses pieds nus du lord noir dans les salles vides.

Il n'aimait pas le manoir. Il ne l'aimait plus.

La joie et la candeur de ses souvenirs d'enfant avait disparue, gangrenée par l'aura sombre et putride du Lord Noir et de ses partisans qui avaient hanté ces lieux.

Il n'aimait pas le manoir. Il ne pouvait plus l'aimer. Pas alors qu'il avait cette impression angoissante que ce damné manoir absorbait ses émotions, ses sentiments et ses états d'âme... Le manoir devenait comme lui. Il devenait comme le manoir. Il se fondait dans la pierre, se laissait attiré lentement dans ses entrailles froides et vides, creuses comme un oeuf vide. Il fusionnait avec lui, si bien qu'un jour il ne pourra plus s'en échapper.

Un mouvement de poignet.

**18h39**

Il toqua à la porte, puis entra dans le boudoir de sa mère. Elle était là. Bien sûr elle était là. Elle était toujours là. Assise sur ce fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux maigres. Le visage vers l'extérieur, vers la fenêtre et le parc, aussi gris que les pierres du manoir. Fade comme le reste du domaine. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de celui de sa mère et agrippa sa main pendante sur l'accoudoir. Ses mains faibles et fragiles dans les siennes, si petites... autrefois elles lui semblaient si grandes, si douces, maintenant elles étaient juste aussi ternes que le reste de ce manoir. Elle ne se tourna pas vers son fils. Ses doigts ne bougèrent même pas. Draco ne sut comment se sentir...

« Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui mère ? »

Il parlait avec cette même voix monocorde qui était la sienne. Cette fois-ci, sa mère se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris et ternes que les pierres. Draco sentit une gêne dans sa gorge, mais il n'y fit pas attention, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela face au regard de sa mère. En fait, il ressentait ça à chaque fois.

Elle avait maigrit. Et vieillit aussi. Des rides plissaient les coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux, sa peau était plus pâme qu'avait, plus terne. Des cheveux blancs parsemaient sa tête blonde. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Un vestige du passé glorieux de sa famille. Le vestige de la belle épouse qu'elle fut jadis, de la mère tendre et douce qu'il avait tant aimé. Draco haïssait la voir ainsi, sa pauvre mère...

« Je vais bien mon fils. » prononça-t-elle d'une voix aussi lisse que la sienne.

Draco retint un soupir. Elle allait bien, bien sûr. Aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait dans les circonstances actuelles. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soucie à ce point de sa santé ? Il ne devrait pas, les sorciers vivaient longtemps. Elle devrait avoir encore tellement de temps devant elle avant qu'il ne s'inquiète de la sorte. Elle devrait profiter de sa vie, des jours qui arrivaient, pour organiser ces bals mensuels qu'elle aimait tant donner et qui faisaient sa fierté autrefois, ainsi que la réputation des Malfoy. Mais non. Elle était simplement là, sur sa chaise. Les yeux dans le parc. Avec les jardins ternes et le ciel gris.

Un mouvement de poignet.

**18h43**

Le temps était cruel. Il les faisait se fondre tous les deux entre les murs froids du manoir, comme des fossiles, soumis aux caprices de ce temps qu'il aimait tant regarder passer. Tant de temps..

**14h20**

**14h23**

**14h29**

Le temps était quelque chose de vraiment capricieux et changeant. Tant tôt lent, tant tôt rapide. Il semblait que son humour aussi était changeant... il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec les pauvres humains sous son joug. Quand l'ennui prenait place, il était toujours si lent... Mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, quand le bonheur et la joie remplissait les vides d'un moment rare et agréable, alors le temps passait plus vite, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder à ce genre de choses. Peut être le temps n'aimait-il pas le bonheur. Étrange chose que le temps...

« Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes l'heure sans arrêt ? »

Draco releva la tête, vers son acolyte, surpris. Ils étaient tous deux installés sur les fauteuils confortables de son bureau. Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de cette semaine, Weasley était venu le voir. Tous deux travaillaient sur la fameuse affaire qui occuperait le jeune Auror.

Draco se sentait toujours étrange lors de ces moments. La présence de ce rouquin avait des répercutions anormales sur son être. Physiquement comme psychologiquement. Physiquement parce que sa présence même, les imperfections de son être qui faisaient de lui Ronald Weasley, étaient des anomalies pour ses yeux habitués à tout ce qui n'était que perfection. Il brisait parfois sa torpeur. Ce n'était pas désagréable, à la grande surprise du blond, au contraire, toutes les imperfections qui faisaient le corps, le coeur et l'âme de Weasley, ses cheveux roux qu'il avait toujours méprisé, ses taches de rousseur qui mouchetaient son visage, ce corps ridiculement grand et épais, tout en muscles robustes et grossiers... toutes ses choses qu'autrefois Draco exécrait, ces petits détails imparfaits, avaient pour lui l'effet d'un gros bol d'air frais. Une tâche vive et colorée au milieu de son monde fade. Draco n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou non. C'était juste... nouveau. Rafraîchissant. Pour le moment, Draco avait décidé que ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était intriguant.

Il cligna des yeux et sortit de ses pensées quand le rouquin agita sa grande main devant ses yeux.

« Wouhou !... La terre appelle Malfoy ! »

« Pardon ? » s'étonna l'avocat.

« Tu ne connais pas ? C'est une expression mordue. » voyant l'air perplexe de son interlocuteur, le roux agita sa main. L'air de dire de laisser tomber.

« Je te demandais pourquoi tu regardais l'heure sans arrêt, tu fais ça tout le temps, à chaque fois que je viens te voir. Tu sais si je te dérange je peux m'en aller aussi, ce n'est pas grave. » Cette lueur dans ses yeux passa encore. Draco encore une fois ne la comprit pas.

« Hein ? Euh, non... » Un coup d'oeil à la pendule.

**14h32**

« ... J'aime seulement voir l'heure... passer. »

Les yeux de Weasley brillèrent encore. Plus fort et plus longtemps qu'avant. Il hocha lentement la tête, sans quitter le blond des yeux. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. Que Weasley l'ai surpris à regarder l'heure le gênait. Une sorte d'angoisse grandissait dans son ventre. Il ne voulait pas que Weasley interprète sa manie. Il ne voulait pas que Weasley le trouve étrange, pas comme tout le monde le faisait, quelqu'un de bizarre. Cette pensée le frappa. Depuis quand se souciait-il de l'opinion que Weasley, que le monde avait de lui...

Inconscient du trouble de son collègue, Ronald haussa les épaules.

« Chacun ses petites manies... »

Draco était crispé. Quelque chose s'était détendu dans son ventre, à la suite de la réaction de Weasley. Cela ne le troubla qu'un peu plus. Cela et cette lueur dans les yeux du roux.

Un coup d'oeil à la pendule.

Mais les aiguilles parurent floues.

**23h39**

**23h40**

**23h42**

Chose agaçante que le temps. Il ne s'écoule jamais de la même manière. Il n'est jamais pareil, il y a toujours quelque chose de différent. C'est ennuyeux parfois le temps.

Des doigts légers reposaient encore le long de son dos nu, brillant sous la lumière tamisée de cette fameuse chambre. Draco soupira dans l'oreiller et y enfouis ses bras. Il tourna paresseusement la tête vers Harry, alanguis près de lui. Il était appuyé sur sa main, le coude enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Son beau visage tourné vers lui, il le regardait avec cet air de chat repu, ses yeux verts illuminés de satisfaction et de cette autre lueur que Draco se plaisait à associer à l'amour.

Draco remua un peu ses jambes. Pour une fois, il avait envie de parler avec Harry. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il avait envie de partager quelque chose avec lui. Autre qu'un lit et une séance de câlin s'entend. Il ressentait ce besoin, pendant au moins quelques instants, de se sentir comme dans un couple avec son amant. Juste ressentir le plaisir d'être avec Harry, au lieu de cette appréhension, cette attente angoissante du lendemain et de cette séparation quotidienne.

« J'ai commencé à travailler avec Weasley. »

Sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Mais Harry l'avait entendu.

Les caresses sur son dos se stoppèrent un instant, une seconde, avant de repartir, plus appuyées.

« Il a changé... il y a quelques années il ne se serait jamais abaissé à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un comme toi... surtout toi. »

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux. Foutue poussière.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. Mais il ne voulait plus continuer. Pas sur cette voie. Le silence lui paraissait bien mieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Malgré tout, sa voix était toujours aussi lisse.

« Bah, tu es Draco Malfoy ! Un Serpentard, ancien Mangemort, pourquoi un Gryffondor comme Ron te ferais confiance ? Ron en plus ! »

Draco referma ses yeux. Et voilà. Harry ne voyait même pas. Il ne se rendait pas compte, tout à ses oeillères. Car ce qui sortait de sa bouche, c'était ce que le Monde lumineux des Gryffondors pensait des Serpentards.

Il soupira et enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller. Harry ne dit rien et enroula ses doigts dans les mèches blondes sur sa nuque, sans bouger de sa position.

« Donc tout se passe bien avec lui ? » poursuivit le brun sans remarquer le trouble de son ami. « Vous ne vous bouffez pas le nez au moins ? »

Draco renifla. Pourquoi devait-il se laisser faire par cet abrutis d'andouille pas cuite ? Depuis quand avait-il cesser de combattre ? Il était Draco Malfoy que Diable ! Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ?

Question idiote. Il savait pourquoi. Puisqu'il n'avait plus de raisons de se battre, ou d'être fier de son nom et de sa personne. Il était seulement Draco Malfoy. Le pariât de la société Sorcière. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy, le Mangemort. Draco Malfoy le trouillard... Il soupira encore. À quoi bon se battre.

Mais avec Harry, c'était différent. C'était censé être différent. C'était leur histoire, pas celle de la guerre ou des Mangemorts. Leurs histoires, à lui et à Harry. Il avait son mot à dire, lui aussi. Il pouvait faire autre chose que juste attendre et regarder le temps passer.

« Dray ? Tu m'écoutes ? Alors, ça se passe bien avec Ron ? »

Weasley... son image se grava un instant dans la rétine de l'aristocrate. Il battit des cils.

« Ça se passe aussi bien que ça pourrait se passer entre un Grand Gryffondor et le pauvre Serpentard que je suis. » marmonna-t-il d'un ton amer.

Harry cligna des yeux, il ne s'y attendait pas visiblement. Ça ne fit que convaincre Draco de son bon droit.

Le Survivant mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. Il secoua la tête et un pli barra son front.

« Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as mal pris ce que j'ai dit sur les Serpentards ? »

« Parce que j'aurais dû le prendre autrement ? Excuse moi de me sentir vexé que mon amant ne me pense pas digne de confiance, tout Serpentard que je suis ! »

« Mais je ne disais pas ça pour toi, arrête de tout prendre mal » s'irrita l'Auror « Je cherchais juste à énoncer une généralité, je ne parlais pas de toi. »

« Oui donc, selon toi, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas dignes de confiance et vu que je suis un Serpentard et qu'aux dernières nouvelles nous étions en train de parler de ma collaboration avec Weasley, il n'y a absolument aucune raison que je le prenne personnellement, non mais tu te fiches de qui exactement ? » grommela Draco en se tournant vers Harry qui le regardait avec des yeux de poisson mort.

Celui-ci battit lentement des cils, comme pour assimiler ce que son amant venait de lui dire.

« Non je voulais juste... j'ai seulement dit que je pensais que Ron ferait normalement, je veux juste dire, Ron a toujours été, enfin était plutôt étroit d'esprit, je suis surpris c'est tout ! »

« De ce que je constate Celui des deux à l'esprit le plus étriqué n'est pas celui qu'on pense »

C'était sorti d'un coup. Comme ces pansements qu'on arrache. Ces mots qu'il retenait depuis longtemps enfouis au fond de son coeur. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils pesaient autant. Ça lui faisait du bien, de le dire à voix haute et devant Harry.

« Quoi, tu parles de moi là ? » s'exclama Harry. « Moi j'ai un esprit étriqué ? Et je peux savoir en quoi j'ai un esprit étriqué ? »

« Si ton esprit était aussi libre que tu le prétends, tu ne mettrais pas tous les Serpentards dans le même panier, oh grand Gryffondor a l'esprit si ouvert. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je SAIS qu'ils sont comme ça ! J'ai Passé 7 ans de ma vie à me battre contre l'esprit raciste et égocentrique des Serpentards ! Ce sont tous des sales serpents vicieux et malfaisants ! Des suppôts de Mangemorts ! »

« Je SUIS un Serpentard Harry ! Je me suis battu contre toi pendant 7 ans, alors ne me fait pas croire que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses de moi ! Je te ferais remarquer aussi ô Grand Gryffondor à l'esprit large et ouvert, que ce n'est pas moi qui ai honte de sortir avec un homme ! Moi je n'ai pas honte ! Je le crierais au monde si je le pouvais ! Mais toi, tout à ta peur du regard des autres tu n'es même pas capable de le dire à ton cher Trio d'or, ta « famille » que tu m'aimes ! »

Ça sembla le calmer. Harry soupira en agitant doucement la tête. Il jeta à Draco ce qui sembla être un regard attendri. Draco ne sut comment l'interpréter, cela ne lui plut pas...

« Bébé... » soupira gentiment le golden Boy. Draco tiqua. « C'est ça le noeud du problème hein ? Dray tu le sais que je veux être avec toi. » il se rapprocha, Draco eu envie de le pousser du lit, mais il ne bougea pas, prisonnier des yeux verts du Survivant. « Je te le promet Draco, je te jure qu'on sera ensemble un jour, tous les deux, je te promet que je vais leur dire. Mais il me faut du temps. J'ai seulement besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour leur dire. »Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses grandes mains et le releva vers lui « Hé, tu le sais que je t'aime pas vrai ? »

Draco battit lentement des cils irrité. Il était perdu, il le savait. Dès l'instant ou ces paroles maudites avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres non moins maudites, Draco avait su qu'il était perdu. Il était faible et pitoyable. Mais lui dire ça... il se demandait parfois si Harry n'était pas un peu Serpentard. Chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, leurs disputes se terminaient toujours de la même façon, Harry avait toujours le dernier mot. Parce que Draco était faible et lâche... et surtout il était toujours stupidement amoureux de ce Gryffondor. Il dépendait du bon vouloir d'Harry, car son amour était la seule lumière de son monde gris et fade. Il disparaîtrait si Harry le laissait tomber. Il avait besoin d'Harry.

« Je sais » soupira-t-il « Mais je t'aime aussi... et je veux que ce soit vrai nous deux » Merlin qu'il sonnait mièvre... Mais il voulait avoir une raison d'être fier et de pouvoir lever la tête à nouveau et marcher sans se sentir comme la dernière des merdes... Il voulait ce que le reste du monde avait.

Harry le tira vers lui. Il ne résista pas et se blottit contre son buste chaud. Quand il parla, sa voix résonna jusque dans la chaire du blond.

« Je te promet qu'on le fera notre grand coming-out, on l'aura. Bientôt on pourra vivre tous les deux, seulement toi et moi... »

Il lui ronronnait ses promesses et ses mots doux à l'oreille. Pourtant, si au début, elles lui allaient droit au coeur plus le temps passait plus elles laissaient un goût âcre de cendre dans sa bouche... Il ne les entendait même plus. Ses yeux voyageaient un peu partout dans la pièce sans qu'il ne prête vraiment attention à quoi que ce soit. Tandis qu'il s'endormait, la seule chose qui traversa son esprit, c'est qu'il était Minuit 01

**12h15**

**12h18**

**12h20**

Le temps était étrange quand la faim entrait dans la danse. Il n'était plus cohérent. Il allait vite et lentement. Si étrange chose que le temps...

« Bon ! »

Draco sursauta. Weasley étira ses bras loin derrière lui et se redressa sur son fauteuil, au milieu des papiers éparpillés.

« Je te propose de faire une pause ! On bosse depuis des heures et c'est l'heure de manger ! »

Comme pour signifier son accord, l'estomac du rouquin émit un bruit retentissant, faisant se hausser l'un des sourcils du blond. Draco acquiesça tout de même et tout deux partirent déjeuner dans la cafétéria réservée au personnel du Ministère. C'était une des habitudes qu'ils avaient prit, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, ils allaient toujours déjeuner ensemble. L'affaire de Weasley de traînait. Ils avaient commencé à travailler depuis déjà un mois et demi et il lui semblait ne pas voir le bout de tout ce bazars que contenait le dossier de l'Auror. L'homme qu'ils recherchaient était rusé et sévissait depuis un moment, si bien que le dossier était épais et les subtilités de l'affaire nombreuses et complexes. Il fallait décortiquer minutieusement chaque détail des faits, surtout qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que, depuis qu'ils travaillaient ce dossier, ils s'y étaient pris à l'envers et tout avaient été à recommencer.

Étonnamment, travailler avec Weasley était bien plus intéressant que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu. Quand il le voulait, le rouquin pouvait se montrer particulièrement malin. Il n'avait pas cette intelligence scolaire qui caractérisait son ancienne fiancée -il avait appris leur rupture avec la plus grande surprise, persuadé que ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre... vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé à se tourner autour...- ou son propre esprit méthodique et retord, mais il avait ce talent certain à s'infiltrer savamment dans la moindre brèche qu'il trouvait. Il marchait à l'instinct. Il était stratégique dans sa façon de penser, il ne calculait pas ses actions, il les sentait venir. C'était tout à fait fascinant à observer. Nul doute que ce Weasley était sûrement un joueur d'échec particulièrement doué.

Le blond devait le reconnaître, il s'était trompé sur son compte. Il s'était trompé sur son compte. Il l'avait toujours pris pour un faire-valoir, l'acolyte indécrottable d'Harry, le gentil chien fidèle qui courrait derrière Granger et Harry, grignotant les quelques miettes de reconnaissance qu'il recevait parfois. Mais il n'en était rien. Il était beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Il n'était pas simple, il était brut. Au sens propre du terme. Il était comme un gros morceau de métal, d'acier ou de cuivre but, avec ses monts et ses vallées. Brut et franc. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, sans chercher à l'enjoliver avec de belles paroles aimables ou bien le gène de la subtilité. Il dit les choses telles qu'elles sont. Point.

Cet aspect de sa personnalité avait un effet étrange sur Draco. Il avait toujours l'impression de recevoir une gifle au visage, mais ça ne le blessait pas, ça le réveillait comme l'eau glacée d'une douche sur un corps encore chaud des draps qui l'avaient accueillit. Ça lui faisait du bien. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ça lui faisait vraiment du bien, un changement surprenant et bienvenu. Il appréciait de plus en plus la présence de ce Weasley.

« Eh ? Malfoy, ça te dérange si je t'appelle pas ton nom ? »

Exactement ce genre de situations... Sans préambule ou délicatesse. Brut. Draco resta surpris un instant.

« Pourquoi le ferais tu ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « On se connaît depuis des années et on passe presque toutes nos journées tous les deux et je commence à penser que tu n'es plus le Malfoy de Poudlard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à t'appeler par ton nom de famille. »

Draco ne put que lui reconnaître la logique de son raisonnement. Comme toujours il était étonnement dans le vrai, son point de vue tapait dans le mille. Cependant, quelque chose intriguait Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez moi ? » Ronald fronça le sourcils. « Pourquoi je ne suis plus comme à l'époque de Poudlard d'après toi ? »

Cette étrange lueur passa de nouveau dans ses yeux bleus. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il ignora ce fait. Il préféra se concentrer sur sa question.

Ce point particulier dans la dernière phrase de Weasley avait retenu son attention. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un remarquait que quelque chose était différent chez lui. Personne d'autre n'avait jamais semblé faire attention à ça... Il était Malfoy, le fils du Mangemort, pourquoi s'intéresser à son bien-être ?

« Tu es éteint. » fit brusquement le roux. Draco retint un halètement surpris. « Tu te laisses porter par les courants, sans luter pour te creuser un chemin à toi. Tu laisses les autres décider pour toi. Tu le faisais déjà à Poudlard, mais tu conservais quand même ton propre caractère, ta personnalité, là tu es juste, éteint. Tu as arrêté d'être Draco Malfoy, ce petit con arrogant qui pétait plus haut que son cul, tu es juste le fils de son père. Tu laisses le passé de ton père et d ta famille bouffer ta vie. Tu ne te défends même pas. On dirait que tu attends seulement que ça passe.

...Vide. Sa tête était complètement vide. Comment avait il su ? Tout ce qui se battait dans sa tête depuis si longtemps... Comment avait-il fait ?

« En fait » continua-t-il sans s'attarder sur le trouble du blond, l'avait-il seulement vu ? « Tu es lâche. Tu as seulement arrêté d'essayer de changer les choses. Je me demande même si tu as essayé. Je sais pas ce qui se passe exactement dans ta vie, mais il s'est passé un truc, parce qu'on dirait que tu as perdu quelque chose en chemin. Je sais que c'est pas la guerre, tu avais encore ce regard à la fin de la guerre. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose. T'as l'air de te foutre de tout. Tu regardes seulement les journées passer. Je me demande ce que t'attends... »

« Qu'il soit temps. »

Ron se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris, comme si l'espace d'un moment il avait oublié que Draco était toujours là. Il semblait avoir parlé sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il le faisait, mais il avait tapé dans le mille. Comme souvent. Tout était vrai. Il avait tout deviné, tout ce qui le tourmentait. Il avait tout deviné. Pourquoi ? Comment avait il put lire en lui aussi facilement ? Personne, personne depuis la mort de son parrain n'avait réussi à lire en lui comme Weasley venait de le faire. Weasley ! Son ennemi d'enfance, le gamin de cette horrible famille beaucoup trop nombreuse qui avait toujours été la cible préférée du mépris de son père et du siens par extension. Comment avait il réussit ?... Il l'avait compris. Brusquement, simplement. Et ils n'étaient même pas amis, ou proches. Il l'avait compris mieux qu'Harry ne l'avait fait.

Un mouvement de poignet.

**12h48**

L'heure remua quelque chose en lui. Draco cligna des yeux/ Foutue poussière. Les coins de sa bouche bougèrent et il regarda Weasley, face à lui. Ce regard, cette lueur était encore là, plus brillante que d'habitude, dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il avait envie de sourire. Il avait une bonne raison de sourire. Il avait voulu le comprendre. Il avait fait un effort pour le comprendre. Comme personne ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps.

« Appelles moi comme tu veux, Ron. »

Le sourire de l'Auror répondit au sien.

« Pourquoi tu as quitté Granger ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ron et lui s'étaient rapprochés depuis ce déjeuner ou le rouquin avait lu en lui. Ils étaient devenus amis... en quelque sorte. C'était étrange comme sensation pour Draco. D'avoir une telle relation avec quelqu'un. Lui qui jusque là ne connaissait que les relations avantageuses qui se formaient entre serpentard et dont on se méfiait toujours, car un ami pouvait très vite devenir un ennemi, pour peu que l'on baisse sa garde.

Or là, il s'agissait d'un tout autre genre de relations. Avec Ron il se sentait... en confiance, comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il se sentait à l'aise. Oui, vraiment à l'aise.

Cela n'empêche pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, assit sur le canapé du salon de l'appartement de Ron, une bière au beurre à la main, à 19h08, alors qu'il était censé attendre comme l'amant éperdu qu'il était, en face de sa cheminée que Harry daigne lui faire par de son bon vouloir de la soirée. Cette sinistre pensée remua quelque chose de désagréable en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à définir exactement ce que c'était. Mais cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps... surtout quand il pensait à Harry. Comme si quelqu'un remuait dans son ventre avec un bâton, comme une mixture que l'on touille. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Penser à Harry n'était pas censé être désagréable, ils s'aimaient par Salazard ! Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans maintenant ! Son ventre remua de nouveau à cette exclamation intérieure.

Encore une fois. Il lui semblait que son corps voulait lui dire quelque chose. Mais c'était ridicule, c'était son corps non ? Pourquoi voudrait-il lui parler autrement que pour signaler ses besoins primaires tels que manger ou boire. Ridicule.

Quelque chose coinça dans son torse. Il l'ignora et reporta son attention sur Ron qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Granger.

Cela l'intriguait. Il se souvenait lors de leurs études à Poudlard, qu'ils avaient passés toute leur scolarité à se courir après comme deux chiens fous. Et quand enfin ils s'étaient trouvés, Draco aurait parié son coffre à Gringotts qu'une Tornade n'aurait pas réussi à les séparer. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Depuis un an en plus de ça. C'était perturbant. Une anomalie. Et en toute logique, Draco se devait de résoudre cette énigme et de faire disparaître l'anomalie.

« On n'était pas fait pour rester ensembles... » finit par dire le rouquin. « Elle était trop autoritaire pour moi. Elle croyait avoir le monopole du savoir, et ça à finit par m'agacer. » Il fit une pause hésitante « et puis, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ce que je recherchais. » Il termine sa phrase avec un petit sourire malicieux.

L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi ? Y avait-il un double sens dans sa dernière phrase ? Tout cela semblait bien compliqué tout d'un coup...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna-t-il tout de même, intrigué malgré lui.

Ron eut un sourire en coin un peu étrange, qui laissa le blond perplexe. Quelque chose remua dans on ventre quand les yeux du roux se mirent à briller.

« Eh ben... disons qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment ce qu'il faut là où il faut pour me plaire. » Ron haussa les sourcils rapidement, terminant de faire comprendre à Draco ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

« Tu...tu es... gay... ? »

Ron hocha la tête. « Ça te gêne ? Que je préfère les hommes ? »

traiter l'information. Comment l'assimiler alors qu'il savait ce qu'il savait. Qu'il vivait ce qu'il vivait avec Harry... Comment réagir à cette information à cette nouvelle si perturbante au vue de la présente situation.

Harry ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit apprenne pour eux, surtout pas ses amis, parce qu'il avait peur de leurs réactions, peur de les perdre, ou une mièvrerie gryffondorienne de ce genre.

Draco pouvait comprendre la peur d'être rejeté, mais cette histoire lui laissait un goût très amer dans la gorge. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir... Savoir que Ron, le meilleur ami d'Harry était du même bord qu'eux... il ne savait plus vraiment à quel saint se vouer...

« Draco ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, le regard dans le vide.

« Oui ça va. Je suis surpris c'est tout. Tu n'avais pas l'air vraiment intéressé par autre chose que Granger quand nous étions encore à Poudlard. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Ron eut une moue qui remua un peu plus le ventre de Draco. « Tout le monde change Draco. » Le ton qu'avait pris Ron sonna étrangement aux oreilles du jeune homme. C'était comme s'il cherchait à dire autre chose que cette simple affirmation.

Troublé, il n'osa pas insister, préférant revenir sur une question qui le taraudait depuis la sortie du placard de l'Auror.

Draco secoua lentement la tête, peu sûr que sa voix fonctionne encore.

Non ça ne le gênait pas. Il se sentait juste... étrange. Il ne savait pas comment

« Ta famille est au courant? »

La tête rousse acquiesça. « Hermione le sait. Elle avait deviné en fait, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est séparé. Ma mère le sait aussi, cela a été une des premières au courant... Je veux dire, c'est ma mère après tout... » Il réfléchit. « Charlie, un de mes frères, tu sais, le dragonnier et George le savent aussi. C'est Charlie qui m'a aidé à me trouver et à comprendre tout ce qui m'arrivait... enfin tu vois quoi. Je l'ai pas très bien vécu au début... j'étais avec Hermione alors tu comprends... Enfin, Charlie est gay aussi, autant dire qu'il s'amuse bien dans son camp en Roumanie ! » termina-t-il en rigolant.

Draco remarqua tout de même quelque chose. Il n'avait pas cité Harry... pourquoi ?

« Ce sont les seuls qui sont au courant ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra neutre. Il ignora comme souvent la colère qui grondait en lui. Il n'allait pas s'énerver ça n'avancerait à rien.

L'Auror le regarda avec interrogation, mais répondit tout de même.

« Ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai fait mon comming-out, je n'ai pas trop envie non plus de le crier sur tous les toits. Bill n'est jamais là, il reste en France avec sa femme, Ginny aussi est souvent dehors, avec son métier et tout ça... quant à Percy, ce n'est pas vraiment celui auprès duquel j'irais me confier... Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais disons qu'il est parfois un peu obtus.. »

Draco hésita, avant de poser sa question. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment de s'intéresser autant à un autre être humain...surtout aux Weasley et a des Gryffondors, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps dans cette situation, sans que rien ne bouge. Il voyait dans les propos de son ami une porte de sortie qui lui serait sans doute salvatrice. Peut être était-ce là l'espoir auquel il aspirait depuis longtemps. Oui, il devait savoir... si Harry qui avait peur des réactions de son entourage, apprenait que Ron, son meilleur ami était aussi gay que lui et qu'il était parfaitement accepté par ses proches, peut être la situation changerait elle enfin. Non, elle changera sûrement...

« Et... Potter ? Il le sait » se rendant compte de la brusquerie de sa question, le blond se rattrapa. « C'est ton meilleur ami non ? »

« Harry... c'est un peu compliqué... » commença-t-il peut assuré. Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, retenant les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ron continua. « Harry... a des idées plutôt arrêtés à propos de ce genre de choses... » il eut une sorte de rictus. « Merci aux Dursley d'ailleurs, mais... c'est pas qu'il est homophobe ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais... » il frotta son cuir chevelu l'air plutôt embêté. « Il n'est pas non plus super tolérant quand il est question de ce genre de choses... Il a du mal à accepter qu'un homme puisse en aimer un autre... je crois que ça le dégoûte même un peu ... »

La voix de Draco se coinça dans sa gorge. Son coeur lui fit mal. Dans sa tête défilait toutes les fois où il s'était intimement retrouvé avec Harry. Tous ses « bébé » tous ses « je t'aime »... Entre cette dépendance, cette dépendance aveugle et sourde à tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loi à la statue de cristal qu'il avait inconsciemment fait d'Harry dans son esprit, toujours bon et généreux... même s'il en disait le contraire. Quelque part, au fond de son esprit, malgré toutes les désillusions, toutes ses soirées où il s'était perdu peu à peu dans cette attente interminable, Harry avait tout de même été sa figure de proue, son repaire, une statue de marbre, lisse et idéale dans son esprit torturé. Sur son piédestal. Rien ne l'en avait vraiment fait descendre, malgré toutes ses années d'attente. Mais là... là il ne pouvait plus laisser ce tableau intact...non pas après ça. Il sentait tous ses espoirs se fissurer.

« Potter ? Le saint patron des causes perdues ? » s'étrangla-t-il d'une voix enraillée. « Il est intolérant à quelque chose finalement... »

Ron ne s'énerva pas, comme Draco s'était attendu à ce qu'il le fasse. Il le fixa simplement un instant, sans un mot. Draco supposa qu'il réfléchissait. Il en profita pour reprendre le contrôle de ses réactions qui lui échappaient depuis le début de la conversation.

Le benjamin des Weasley bu une gorgée de sa Bierre-au-beurre, puis consentis à répondre aux angoisses grandissant du blond.

«Harry... ouais on peut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment tolérant pour ce genre de choses... Tu te souviens de Dean Thomas et de Seamus Finniegan ? » Draco acquiesça, le visage neutre «ils sont ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre... on s'en doutait tous un peu, mais ils ne nous l'ont annoncé que récemment. » Il marqua une pause, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, mettant sans le vouloir à mal les nerfs à fleur de peau de l'aristocrate. « Harry... a été le seul à mal réagir. »

Draco n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, il n'était plus sur de vouloir savoir la vérité. Il lui sembla que dans le silence de la pièce, son coeur raisonnait, bien trop fort. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser tout ce que lui disait Ron. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais c'était un fait, il comprenait... il ne comprenait que trop bien.

Ron continua. « Devant eux il n'a rien dit. Mais à nous... Des anormaux, sales, mauvais, dégoûtants, il disait que c'était contre nature et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer comme ça et ne pas avoir honte de montrer leur immondice au monde entier. Il disait que lui il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, qu'il mourrait de honte s'il faisait la même chose. » il rigola gêné. » Enfin tu vois le genre...

Draco eut l'impression que le plafond les appartements du dessus et la toiture de l'immeuble venaient de lui tomber sur la tête. Non... ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Harry n'avait pas pu dire une chose pareille... C'était comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner autour de lui.

Sa première réaction fut de s'effondrer, comme il était si près de le faire depuis plusieurs années. Mais il n'en fut rien. À la place du désespoir qu'il s'attendait à sentir envahir son corps, une colère sourde et immense prenait place peut à peu en lui. Si Harry avait tenu un tel discours, alors il lui avait mentit... il s'était donc joué de lui ? Il s'obligea à respirer fort pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Pourtant, il les sentait s'échapper, il sentait sa maîtrise s'effriter. Il devait partir d'ici.

« Tout va bien Draco ? »

« Je dois m'en aller, excuse moi Ron »

Il transplana immédiatement la porte franchie, sourd aux appels inquiets de son ami.

Draco trébucha devant les grilles du manoir. Il pressa sa baguette entre ses doigts, si fort qu'il sentit son sang battre au rythme éffréné de son coeur.

Mouvement de poignet.

**19h59**

Mouvement de poignet

**19h59**

Mouvement de poignet

**19h59**

Mouvement de poignet

**20h00**

Mouvement de poignet

**20h00**

Mouvement de poignet

**20h00**

Mouvement de poignet

**20h00**

La porte claqua contre le mur et un autre mouvement de poignet.

**20h01**

Dans un hurlement de rage, Draco chassa les chiffres de sa main. Ils allaient le rendre fou. Oui complètement fou. Ils étaient trop vides de sens maintenant, trop affreux. Lents et rouges comme son sang. Ils allaient le rendre fou. Il se sentait partir. Ce n'était pas possible, non pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas signifier ce que ça semblait signifier. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

La porte claqua de nouveau. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, le souffle court. Le temps ne passait plus. Il ne passait plus. Pourquoi ? Il avait attendu si longtemps. Il attendait encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne passait-il plus ?! Il avait attendu pourtant ? Tout ce temps. Il avait été patient. Il n'avait rien dit, jamais, il attendait simplement, il attendait seulement le moment où il serait Temps. Il avait tout fait, comme il se devait de le faire, comme il pensait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il avait été patient. Attendant le moment où il pourrait être ce qu'Harry avait promis qu'ils seraient. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le temps ne passait-il plus ?

Pourquoi le Temps ne venait pas ?

Mouvement de poignet.

20h01

Le Temps ne venait plus...

**00h04**

**00h04**

**00h05**

Le temps ne vient plus. Plus de vitesse, plus de tic tac, plus de secondes... Seulement les chiffres, lents et monotones. Pourquoi ont ils si longs ?

« Ça va bébé ? Tu es un peu pâle... »

Draco ne répondit rien, il resserra ses bras autour du buste chaud qui se soulevait lentement sous sa joue.

Il n'allait pas bien non. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Tout son monde partait en poussière entre ses mains. Encore une fois. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, qui croire. Ron ou Harry. Harry ou Ron. Il y avait cette boule dans sa gorge. Tout le temps. Elle était là, elle coinçait sa voix et son souffle. Tout le temps.

Ron avait-il dit la vérité ? Harry agissait-il réellement comme ça ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi parler comme cela, alors qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux... dans cette chambre... Pourquoi parler comme cela, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Enfin, ils étaient bien ensemble non ? Il doutait de tout. Il lui avait promis un « nous » pourtant. Il lui avait fait miroiter ce jour où ils seraient ensemble, sans personne pour les séparer... il l'avait fait rêver pendant si longtemps... si longtemps. Pourquoi cracher sur ceux qui étaient comme eux, qui s'aimaient comme eux alors qu'eux s'aimaient justement..

Plus Draco y pensait, plus ses réflexions prenaient un tournant qui n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ron ou Harry ? Harry ou Ron...Qui croire, que penser... Ron s'était-il moqué de lui ? Harry se moquait-il de lui ?

Il n'arrivait pas à penser que Ron ait pu lui mentir à ce sujet... il n'était tout de même pas si cruel. Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose... Harry. Harry mentait.

La bile lui remonta dans la gorge et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas la laisser sortir. Il se sentait sale. Utilisé. Comme s'il n'était destiné qu'au plaisir et au bon vouloir de Môssieur Harry Potter. Comme un jouet nouveau, intriguant dont on finissait par se lasser pour ensuite le reprendre quand l'envie vous prenait. Exactement. Un jouet. La distraction du moment, le petit plaisir qu'on s'accorde de temps en temps parce qu'on le peut.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Car si c'était le cas, que lui restait-il ? Il n'avait plus de place dans son propre monde, comme le pariât qu'il était devenu. Il sentait encore parfois, dans son sommeil, l'odeur putride des légumes pourris qu'on lui avait jeté à la figure, la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé d'aller au chemin de traverse. Traître. Mangemorts. Ils résonnaient encore dans sa tête, ces mots. Comme les pas fantômes du Seigneur dans les couloirs froids du manoir. Il n'avait plus d'amis, ceux qui n'étaient pas morts ou en prison s'étaient éxilés à l'autre bout du monde, fuyant leur pays et la haine de leur monde. Il n'avait plus de famille. Sa mère, bien que vivante était morte à l'intérieur. Il n'avait eu qu'Harry. Juste Harry, pendant toutes ses années. Harry et cette attente.

Il était perdu. Complètement perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Il ne savait plus. Et ce temps qui n'en finissait pas.

« Dray ? Bébé qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne m'ignore pas Dray réponds, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ? »s'agaça le second occupant de la chambre.

Le blond tiqua et tourna sèchement la tête vers son amant. Il croisa le regard mécontent du brun et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ça l'agaça. Est-ce qu'il lui prenait la tête lui, au puissant Potter quand il l'ignorait pendant des soirées entières après qu'ils aient fait leurs petites affaires, quand monsieur Potter avait le cafard ! Non ! Mais pas une fois, pas une seule fois depuis le début de leur foutue relation, il ne lui avait fait faux bond. Pas une fois. Or, là il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il devait faire le point, il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Seulement cette fois, il avait besoin qu'Harry soit là pour lui, c'est tout. Et monsieur Potter lui tapait un scandale ? Il avait besoin de temps, pour réfléchir et faire le point dans sa foutue vie merdique. Et il n'en avait pas le droit ?!

« J'ai seulement besoin de faire un peu le point. J'en ai pas le droit peut être ?! » grogna le blond dans une colère étrangement salvatrice.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux. Draco ne l'identifia pas tout de suite.

« Et en quoi tu as besoin de faire le point ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'absorber à ce point pour que tu m'ignores ? »

«J'ai des choses à penser, j'ai une vie en dehors de toi tu sais ? »

« Ah ouais ? » grogna sombrement le brun. « Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire songer à ce point. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des amis. Je me demande même si tu en as eu un jour ! »

Le ton n'était pas spécialement méchant, mais les mots suffirent largement à Draco pour sa colère explose.

« Excuse moi ? » susurra-t-il froidement « je ne pense pas que tu en saches assez de ma vie pour pouvoir affirmer ça. Après tout, en dehors de mon cul je ne pense pas que tu aies grand-chose à foutre de ma vie non ? »

Harry se redressa d'un bond.

« Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est ce qui peut te faire dire ça t'as pété un câble ?! »

« Oh je t'en prie ne me prends pas pour un demeuré c'est insultant. Tu me siffle dès que tu as besoin de te soulager, mais le reste du temps il n'y a plus personne. Crois-tu que je sois ton esclave Harry ? Je ne suis pas un jouet dont on dispose quand l'envie nous prend, il semblerait que tu ne l'aies oublié ! »

Le visage du Survivant blêmit de rage, on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser.

« Pourquoi tu dis des trucs pareils ?! Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas s'afficher trop ouvertement ! Pas encore ! Je fais tout mon possible pour que l'on se voit le plus souvent possible et c'est toi qui me prends la tête maintenant qu'on peut être ensemble !? »

« C'est toujours la même histoire avec toi, mais depuis le temps, tu ne m'as rien donné d'autre, que des paroles. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce que je reste gentiment sur le palier, à attendre que tu me fasses entrer comme un gentil chien obéissant, avec la seule promesse qu'un jour je pourrais entrer ? Je me demande parfois ce que je fous avec un crétin comme toi » cracha le blond les yeux noirs de colère.

D'un mouvement brusque l'Auror le plaqua sonamant contre les oreillers.

« JE T'INTERDIS ! Je te l'interdis tu m'entends !? JAMAIS ! Ne me quitte jamais ! Tu es à moi je ne te laisserais jamais me quitter ! » il s'affaissa sur sa poitrine, les bras tremblants. « Jamais... tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner...pour personne ! »

Cette lueur dans les yeux vers d'Harry, ce tressaillement dans ses épaules.

« Harry... tu es jaloux. »

L'espoir qui battit dans son ventre lui fit un effet étrange, au fond de son ventre. Cette réaction le touchait et... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais il y avait un mais dans l'histoire.

Les lèvres de l'Auror sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Il le laissa faire. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient entre eux, la passion prit rapidement le pas sur la tendresse. Bientôt Draco ressentit de nouveau cette sensation. Il ressentit ce besoin, cette envie dévorante, de le dévorer, jusqu'à la moelle, de se glisser sous sa peau, de ronger sa chair, polluer son sang, dévorer jusqu'au plus petit de ses os. Il voulait devenir sa gangrène, sa drogue, sa belladone. Qu'Harry devienne aussi dépendant de lui que lui l'était. Il voulait devenir son cancer, sa maladie. Il voulait le faire se trainer à ses pieds suppliant pour sa dose. Le dévorer jusqu'à la moindre fibre de son corps, de ses os.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry massa gentiment la nuque de l'aristocrate.

« Tu es jaloux. »

Harry déglutis et hocha la tête.

« J'ai bien le droit non ? Tu es à moi, rappelle toi, personne n'a le droit de me prendre ce qui est à moi, pas même toi. Même en pensées. »

Draco eu envie de glousser comme une écolière. Mais ne le fit pas. Lui, un Malfoy, glousser et puis quoi encore ?

A la place, il embrassa encore Harry, sans pour autant se débarrasser de la gêne qu'il ressentait dans son ventre. Gêne de cette dispute qui lui laissait une impression diffuse d'inachèvement, gêne du comportement d'Harry, qui tombait toujours à côté. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de discussions, il ne faisait jamais ce qu'il fallait, il ne disait jamais ce que Draco avait besoin d'entendre. Jamais.

Mais cette fois, il y avait autre chose. Il y avait plus. Plus dérangeant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose le gênait.

« Je t'aime bébé tu le sais au moins ? »

« Ouais... »

Il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait. Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange...

Pourquoi ça ne lui faisait rien. Pourquoi il ne ressentirait rien, alors qu'Harry lui murmurait son amour. Pourquoi il se sentait vide.

Pourtant, quand Draco sombra dans le sommeil, blottit contre Harry, une pensée traversa son esprit brumeux. Le temps était repartit.

**00h29**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce matin-là quand il se réveilla, Draco se sentit heureux. La réaction d'Harry l'avant veille tournait encore dans sa caboche. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela avait été comme un électrochoc pour lui.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

Quoi que puisse signifier ce sentiment qui tordait douloureusement son ventre, il ne pouvait plus rester là à simplement attendre que le temps passe et que les choses bougent d'elles-mêmes. C'était sa vie après tout, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Cette journée semblait parfaite pour prendre un nouveau départ. Harry était parti chez les Weasley ou toute la famille s'était réunie pour le retour du second fils, le dragonnier.

La veille, il était parti à l'aube et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, ils s'étaient embrassés, longuement, dans le salon de Square Grimmaud, juste au pied de la cheminée. Ce vendredi avait définitivement été le plus beau jour qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps. Mais paradoxalement, sa gêne n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Il se sentait mal, à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Ce n'était pas douloureux, pas comme s'il se sentait trahis ou quelque chose de ce genre, non c'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place. C'était très étrange et frustrant, car Draco ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait tellement.

C'est pourquoi il préféra, une fois de plus se reposer sur ce qui le rendait heureux en ce jour. Sa relation avec Harry semblait enfin aller quelque part et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. C'est pourquoi, il décida ce jour-là de se reprendre sérieusement en main. Il se sentait confiant et amoureux et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Une chose était sur , il devait faire bouger ce monde morne et gris. Le vert du plafond semblait même déjà être plus vert.

Il se redressa, quittant le confort de son lit et plongea dans son immense penderie. Il constata alors, tout à sa bonne humeur, que les vêtements qu'il portait quotidiennement depuis tant d'années étaient affreusement mornes et sans classe qu'il aimait tant voir sur une cape ou une robe de sorcier.

Il en fut horrifié. Comment aurait-il pu se balader si longtemps dans un tel accoutrement ?! Il était un Malfoy au nom de Merlin ! Pas un vulgaire inconnu au bataillon. Draco Malfoy ! Le Draco Malfoy ! Il s'était vraiment laissé aller ces derniers temps...

Cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela ! Il devait remédier à cette infamie sur- le-champ ! La situation était bien trop grave ! Il n'était pas question qu'il passe une journée de plus ainsi ! Non mais et puis quoi encore !?

Draco n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Il devait aller au chemin de Traverse. Il ne pouvait pas rester à attendre ainsi comme une simple vermine ! Il était Roi dans cette vie qui était la sienne. Quelque part, il devrait sans doute remercier Ron. Sans lui il aurait sans doute continué dans cette voie. Probablement ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte, mais cette manière qu'il avait de juste agir, sans faux semblants, sans détours, avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Il avait été la petite touche Gryffondor dont il avait eu besoin. Et il nierait avoir eu cette pensée jusqu'à sa mort.

Il devrait probablement le remercier pour ça un jour, quoi qu'il en soit, au jour d'aujourd'hui il allait se bouger les fesses.

Direction le chemin de traverse.

Le chemin de Traverse n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Les mêmes boutiques, les mêmes bruits de conversation assourdissants, les mêmes bâtiments à la fois vieux et jeunes.

Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Sauf que plus personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il aurait dû être horrifié - on n'ignore pas Draco Malfoy non de non !- mais compte tenu de la dernière fois où on avait attention à lui au Chemin de Traverse, il était plutôt content de passer inaperçu.

Il respira avec plaisir l'air parfumé de l'allée marchande. Il se rendit compte que cet endroit lui avait vraiment manqué. Il se sentait revivre. Comme autrefois, quand il flânait avec plaisir de magasin en magasin avec sa mère encore elle-même. Oui ça lui avait vraiment plaisir.

Draco passa d'abord à Gringotts où il retira de son coffre plein une bourse bien rebondi et se rendit immédiatement dans la première boutique de vêtements qu'il trouva. Il remarqua au passage que les dites boutiques étaient bien plus nombreuses qu'autrefois, où, autre madame Gupière, seuls deux boutiques vendaient des vêtements et l'une des deux était spécialisée pour les enfants. Or, aujourd'hui il en compta facilement six ou sept.

Il s'était trompé en arrivant, le chemin de traverse avait changé. La rue était plus grande. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison. L'allée des embrumes avait disparue, remplacée par le prolongement des rues éclairées et bordées semblables à celles de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il ressortit de la boutique avec une petite moue satisfaire et plusieurs paquets rétrécit dans sa poche. Il prit la direction d'une autre boutique, la posture droite et le menton haut, dans un de ses achats. S'il s'écoutait, il se mettrait presque à siffloter -pas qu'il ai l'intention de le faire non mais ho il avait sa fierté tout de même !- Que c'était bon d'être à nouveau soi ! En passant près de la ménagerie magique, quelque chose capta son attention.

« Charlie ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Ça fait une éternitée que je ne t'ai pas vu mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? »

L'oreille aiguisée de Draco reconnu sans mal la grosse voix de ce balourd d'Hagrid qui lui avait fait cours de Soin eux Créatures Magiques autrefois. Curieux, le blond se rapprocha, histoire de voir quel pauvre âme perdue le géant souhaitait voir.

Il vit alors la silhouette massive du Garde-Chasse et face à lui, un grand roux aux épaules larges et à la silhouette légèrement trapue. Son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs et ses yeux bleus lumineux le renseignèrent assez efficacement sur son identité. Un Weasley. Un des frères de Ron à n'en pas douter. Draco fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être un frère de Ron.Puisque tous les Weasley étaient réunis à leur maison familiale pour la venue exceptionnelle de Charlie Weasley, le Dragonnier.

Draco se figea. Charlie... Non...

« Alors, tes dragons ? Raconte-moi un peu ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as plus parlé de ta réserve Roumaine ! »

Le grand roux rigola avant de lui répondre démarrant un speech sur les derniers potins de sa réserve.

Draco du se retenir contre le mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber, sous le choc de cette révélation. Le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis ce soir-là, avec Harry, explosa dans sa tête. Toutes ses pensées se mêlaient désagréablement dans son crane. Tout. Tout partait en miette, dans sa tête.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreurs possible. Cet homme... avec Hagrid... Cet homme était Charlie Weasley.

Le Dragonnier.

Harry avait menti.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?!

Il s'engouffra dans le maigre espace entre les deux bâtiments qui l'abritaient dans sa petite séance d'espionnage. Pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi !?

Il sentit la boule dans son ventre éclater. Et il ricana.

Son rire raisonna dans la petite ruelle. Il se sentait partir. Son esprit lâchait. Tout ce temps. Il avait attendu tout ce temps pour rien. Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il n'avait pas confiance en eux.

Mais pourquoi le baratiner ? Pourquoi le traiter de cette façon ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de lui mentir. Plongé qu'il était dans sa foutue transe passive, il avait été totalement dévoué à Harry. Simplement lui dire qu'il avait quelque chose à faire aurait suffit à le faire lâcher l'affaire. Mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de mentir ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tenté de savoir où il était ou ce qu'il comptait faire... alors pourquoi ? Ça n'avait pas de sens...

Et était-ce seulement la première fois ? Harry... lui avait-il déjà mentit ?

Non. Il était un Serpentard. Il savait détecter le mensonge. Il avait pratiquement été élevé pour ça.

Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été alerté par les mensonges d'Harry ? Combien y en avait-il eu ?

Tandis que ses réflexions l'emmenaient sur un chemin de plus en plus sombre, ses pas le menèrent presque automatiquement vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il n'y avait que deux situations qui pouvaient expliquer l'ignorance de Draco quand au mensonge d'Harry. Et il ne savait vraiment pas laquelle des deux était la pire. Soit il avait été aveuglé par son amour pour lui et cette attente latente qui était la sienne... soit Harry était trop bon menteur... du moins plus qu'un simple Gryffondor honnête et courageux. Donc il mentait souvent.

La rage que Draco avait tapie au plus profond de lui-même explosa à cette simple pensée. Il en était presque sur. Oh oui il en était sur, Harry lui mentait. Il lui mentait depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas avec les Weasley. Il n'était pas avec le Dragonnier. Donc il devait être chez lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'information. Il lui avait menti. Merlin savait depuis combien de temps. Il allait payer. Oh oui il allait payer. Et très cher.

Personne n'avait le droit de se moquer de Draco Malfoy et Harry allait faire connaissance avec la tempête Draco Malfoy et il allait avoir énormément de mal à s'en remettre. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre que ce cher Harry ne s'assume pas, secret ou pas, seul ou accompagné il allait lui faire la scène de sa vie.

Un sourire typiquement Serpentard se dessina sur le visage lisse de Draco et il transplana sans plus attendre au Square Grimmaud.

Il apparut dans une ruelle juste derrière la maison d'Harry. Il marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit sans même frapper. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Dans le hall du manoir, se tenait le vieil elfe de maison du Black. Il le regarda avec une mine affligée avant de secouer la tête tristement et vaguer à ses occupations, traînant derrière lui un long chiffon sale.

Draco le regarda partir intrigué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela encore ?

Des bruits étouffés de voix le ramenèrent à la raison de sa venue. Harry n'était pas seul. De toute évidence, il avait eu raison de se méfier, il avait bien quelque chose à cacher. Draco se fit aussitôt aussi discret qu'une souris et entre-ouvrit la porte du salon.

Il se retrouva face à une scène qui acheva de faire péter le bouchon posé sur sa colère.

Harry était à genoux au pied du canapé, il le voyait de profi et un sourire immense trônait sur ses lèvres. Face à lui, Ginny Weasley était confortablement installée, un sourire tout aussi lumineux son visage que celui de la jeune femme.

Les bras du brun étaient autour de la taille de la rousse et il embrassait régulièrement son visage. Elle rigola quand il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et le serra contre elle. Ils avaient tout du parfait petit couple. Draco avait envie de vomir. Est-ce que c'était une foutue blague ?! Une foutue plaisanterie !?

Il allait intervenir quand elle prit la parole.

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes l'annoncer à ma famille ? Ça fait quand même deux ans qu'on s'est remis ensemble tous les deux. »

Harry soupira et l'embrassa chastement. « Tu sais que c'est délicat. » Au moins on est tous les deux logés à la même enseigne pensa Draco amèrement. Elle aussi, il la faisait poiroter. « Je dois encore m'occuper d'un problème qui ne nous permet pas d'être ensemble... » Ginny fit la moue.

« Oui je sais, ton cher soupirant que tu veux larguer. Franchement je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu n'en as rien à faire de lui ? Renvoie-le une bonne foi pour toute et l'affaire sera réglée! » Elle poursuivit en se rapprochant de lui. « Que l'on puisse enfin n'être rien que tous les deux. Juste toi et moi. »

Harry eu une espèce de ronronnement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Draco eu très envie de se mettre une baffe là tout de suite, histoire de vérifier s'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemars. Un soupirant ? Lui ? Dont il devait se débarrasser ? Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule ! Il voulait agir, débouler dans la pièce, ou partir en courrant, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ses jambes ne lui obéissait pas. Comme s'il voulait recueillir la moindre parcelle de vérité avant de taper son scandale. Parce qu'il allait le faire. Oh il allait vraiment exploser.

« On sera tous les deux, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que je lui explique. Je ne veux pas le blesser tu sais. » Harry sourit avant de poursuivre. « Il pourrait faire un scandale et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai que les fans ont parfois délicats à gérer. » répondit a rousse avec une moue pensive. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, j'ai eu ce problème aussi quand j'ai commencé à être vraiment populaire en tant que joueuse de Quidditch. » elle rigola « Sauf que je n'étais pas le sauveur du monde Sorcier moi ! »

Harry rigola aussi. Cette fois Draco eu envie de le gifler lui. Un fan ? De qui se moquait-il?! Il se foutait de la gueule du monde ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Quel enfoiré ! Sa colère augmenta encore, prenant le pas sur son coeur brisé. Il continua de regarder. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire n'est-ce pas ?!

« Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que tu tardes trop à l'éjecter de ta vie... » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Disons que bientôt, que tu le veuille ou non, ça va être difficile de cacher notre relation à tout le monde... »

Oh non... Quand même pas ça aussi...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » l'interrogea le menteur, les yeux luisants.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa contre son ventre plat.

« Disosn qu'il ne s'agit plus vraiment de nous deux... »

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et un sourire éblouissant naquit sur ses lèvres. Il embrassa Ginny avec passion, au comble du bonheur.

Pour Draco, ce fut trop. Le bouchon explosa définitivement. Quelque chose se brisa dans sa tête.

Et il hurla de rire.

Les deux amants clandestins se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers lui. Draco riait. Il riait tellement fort. Il riait comme un fou, appuyé contre le cadran de la porte ses bras autour de lui. Il riait comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, au point qu'il peinait à respirer. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, il avait envie de pleurer. De hurler. Ou de frapper quelqu'un. Il se sentait tomber en morceau, disloquer, comme un jouet cassé. Quelque chose avait cassé dans a tête.

Le visage de Ginny Weasley se plissa d'interrogation. Celui d'Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs avec une rapidité tout à fait fascinante.

« Oh je ne le crois pas. Oh Merlin ça c'est la meilleure de l'année ! » hoqueta Draco en s'essuyant le visage. « Parce qu'en plus tu lui à pondut un gosse !? »

« D-Dray... Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?! » couina le Survivant dans un bégaiement que Draco trouva pathétique.

Il ne put répondre tout de suite, son fou rire l'en empêchait. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il n'était même plus sur de pourquoi il riait, peut être se moquait-il de sa propre bêtise. Ou peut être riait -t-il de l'ironie de la situation. Au moment même où il se décidait à se bouger et à construire son propre bonheur, il découvrait que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Que Harry n'en valait pas la peine.

« Arrête de rire Malfoy ! » s'énerva la rousse. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?! »

Cela eu le mérite de calmer sensiblement Draco qui arrêta de rire. Il se redressa et entra dans la pièce, en effaçant les dernières traces de son hilarité ses lèvres encore parées d'un sourire nerveux.

La colère ne tarda pas à mordre son coeur et il ne se priva pas de la laisser s'exprimer.

« Ma pauvre Ginny Weasley. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais on se ressemble toi et moi. Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je te plains aussi... »

« Dray... » essaya d'intervenir le brun. Draco l'ignora, toute son attention était concentré sur la cadette Weasley. Il ne réfléchissait même plus posément. Sa colère parlait pour lui.

La rouquine se crispa, surprise par le comportement de l'aristocrate. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la regardait comme ça. Il semblait presque sympathique... enfin il aurait pu être sympathique s'il n'était pas rongé par la rage. De méfiante elle devint curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le blond fit un genre de grimace amère.

« Je te plains parce que tu as condamnée à être lié à ce cher Harry pour le reste de ta vie. Sans même savoir dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré ma pauvre...Tu es liée à ce cher Harry sans même vraiment le connaître... » Il fit une pause, une lueur tout à fait serpentarde vrilla dans les yeux sombres de Draco. Harry allait payer. « enfin cela aurait pu être le cas si je n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ?! »

Il tourna enfin la tête et planta son regard assombrit par la tempête de ses émotions dans le regard émeraude qui semblait glacé d'effroi.

« Hein cher Harry ? Cela aurait pu durer des années encore ce petit manège, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu l'intention de tenir toutes tes promesses n'est-ce pas ?! » Harry trembla. Mais Draco, n'en eu rien à faire. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de tout. Il se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage dur et l'oeil fou. « Mais dis-moi cher Harry, qu'aurais-tu fait quand l'un de tes précieux jouets se serait impatienté ? Qu'aurait tu fais quand l'un des deux avait commencé à se poser certaines questions hein ? Comment aurais-tu réagit à ce moment-là ? »

« Dray... Dray écoute je »

« TU QUOI ?! » finit-il par hurler.

Il n'eut pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Ginny se retourna d'un bond vers le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire Harry ?! » s'écria-t-elle effrayée parce que semblait vouloir dire le discours rageur de Draco.

Le blond ricana. « Oui, ces questions-là. Car je me doute que tu ne lui a certainement pas dit. Oui, pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait, elle n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord. » Il porta de nouveau son attention sur Ginny, de plus en plus pâle. « J'en sais assez sur les Weasley et sur toi tout particulièrement pour savoir que tu es certainement contre ce genre de manigances. »

'Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! Cesse donc de tourner autour du chaudron et dis-moi ce que tu es à dire ! » s'angoissa la jeune femme.

« Draco je t'en prie... ne fait pas ça... » pria de nouveau Harry les yeux suppliants.

Le visage du blond se crispa encore dans une grimace que Ginny trouva effrayante. « Dis-moi très cher Harry, dis-moi pourquoi devrais-je me taire... après tout ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne t'assumes pas, mon pauvre amour... » rican-t-il. « Tu as joué et tu as perdu, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

« Dray... bébé je t'en prie... je l'aime... »

Le coeur de Draco se brisa. Et il lui sembla que son esprit aussi. Il se sentait comme charcuté... estropié... Il perdait la raison.

« Ne te fous pas de moi salopard. » crach-t-il. "CES MOTS NE VALENT RIEN DANS TA BOUCHE ! Il y a encore deux jours moi aussi tu m'aimais, Quand tu te complaisais à me caresser dans ce foutu plumard moi aussi tu m'aimais ! Quand tu venais pleurer pour que je viennes te rejoindre dans ta chambre moi aussi tu m'aimais ! Pourquoi devrais-je donner la moindre importance à tes mots tu n'as même pas l'air de savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire ! POURQUOI DEVRAIS JE T'ACCORDER LA MOINDRE PITIE !? »

Ginny glapit d'horreur quand elle comprit la teneur de cette conversation. Elle s'accrocha fébrilement à l'accoudoir du canapé et sembla supplier Draco du regard.

« Explique toi Draco, explique moi tout ! » plaida-t-elle sans un regard pour le visage dévasté du futur père de son enfant.

Draco dans a colère arriva presque à éprouver de la pitié pour cette pauvre femme, mais ne parvint pas à se sentir coupable. Pourquoi devrait-il souffrir et pas elle ? Ils étaient dans la même situation après tout.

Elle ne pouvait pas nager dans son foutu bonheur illusoire tandis que lui souffrait à cause de cet enfoiré.

Il eu une pensée pour Ron et sa gorge se serra un peu.

« Je veux dire que pendant que dans la journée cet enfoiré te faisait miroiter monts et merveilles, la nuit, monsieur me sautait dans son plumard. Et j'avais droit aux même genre de salades que toi ma chère Ginny. C'était toujours la même rengaine, il a besoin de temps, il ne se sent pas prêt à s'avouer être en couple avec un homme, qu'il avait peur de la réaction de ses proches... troublant comme c'est ressemblant au discours qu'il vient juste de te sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny, les larmes aux yeux étouffa une plainte derrière sa main. Draco fit glisser ses yeux de Ginny à Harry. Il semblait au bord de l'explosion. Il bondit de sa place et attrapa le blond par le col de sa chemise.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as eu besoin de faire ça !? ESPECE DE SALOPARD ! J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas te voir ici ! Pourquoi t'es venu !? Tu as tout gâché ! TOUT ! Pourquoi t'as eu besoin de tout balancer ! C'était très bien comme c'était ! Pourquoi t'as eu besoin de faire un truc pareil ! Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris !? »

Il continua à crier, hurlant sur Draco en marchant à grandes enjambées autour du salon. Draco le laissa faire. Il se sentait las. Il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur. Il le regardait juste s'énerver, sans plus. Il était fatigué.

**CLAC**

Harry se tut. Au milieu d'une phrase. La tête rejetée sur le côté, sa joue prit rapidement une teinte rouge vif, semblable à l'emprunte de la main de Ginny. Cette dernière rabaissa lentement sa main.

Draco eu comme un regain d'énergie. Comme s'il s'était réveillé après un long sommeil sans rêves.

« G-Gin... m- »

« TAIT TOI ! Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de m'adresser de nouveau la parole espèce de salopard ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retiens de t'arracher ta foutue paire de couilles pour en faire des portes monnaie ! » cracha-t-elle rageuse et au bord des larmes. « Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première catégorie ! In capable de savoir ce qu'il veut comme un gamin ! Eh bien tu n'as qu'a jouer tout seul comme le sale con que tu es ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Et j'espère pour toi que tu serra bien content tout seul comme un gosse. »

Et elle claqua la porte. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Draco eu cependant le temps de croiser son regard. Elle pleurait. Elle aussi était sensible à la poussière ?

Le silence se fit long et lourd entre les deux hommes. Draco ne pensait plus à rien. Il attendait seulement que ses jambes le laisse partir.

Harry quant à lui regardait le sol, le visage tordu. Les émotions qui l'habitaient n'étaient pas vraiment visibles. Elles étaient brouillées, mélangées entre elles. Et Draco ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était fatigué.

« Adieu Potter. »

Il tourna les talons et quitta le salon.

« D-Dray ! Attends ! je ... je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça ! Je suis-»

« Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai plus rien à foutre de ta foutue vie, Potter. Tu es mort pour moi. » il appuya sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. « Non... tu n'existes plus pour moi. »

« Dray ! »

« Bonne fin de journée, monsieur. »

La porte claqua derrière lui. Il frotta ses yeux avant de transplaner.

La pluie commençait à tomber. Ses yeux le piquaient. Cette foutue bicoque était vraiment pleine de poussière. Foutue poussière.

Il pleuvait dehors. Quel cliché.

Pourtant, ce matin, il faisait beau. Le temps aussi était étrange. C'était à se demander s'il ne lui faisait pas part de sa pitié pour le pauvre imbécile qu'il était.

Quelle ironie.

Dans la poche de sa veste ses achats semblaient lourds. Et ses beaux vêtements tous neufs étaient bons pour la lessive. Il avait mal. Ouais c'était un fait il avait mal. Comme une bête à l'agonie. Une bête chassée qui attend qu'on l'achève.

Ça aussi, c'était ironique.

Il était un Malfoy. Personne ne le chassait, c'était lui le chasseur. Personne ne le chasse. Jamais. C'est lui le prédateur.

Enfin, ça c'était ce que disait son père.

Draco se demandait s'il pensait la même chose maintenant...du fond de sa cellule à Azkaban. Ce serait étonnant. Lui aussi était devenu un vulgaire gibier. Pitoyable.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était venir ici. Devant cet immeuble. Il avait seulement voulu un lieu où être tranquille. Et il était venu ici.

Pourtant, c'était à coup sur le dernier endroit où il pourrait oublier Harry Potter.

Une rafale de vent plus forte que les autres ébouriffa les cheveux et les vêtements de Draco. Il resserra son manteau sur lui et pressa ses bras autour de lui. Il avait froid. Depuis combien de temps était il là ?

Quelque chose s'agita dans sa tête. Il avait mal, ouais. Il avait trop mal. Il se sentait comme si sa tête était prête à exploser.

Il crispa ses mains sur son crane. Sa tête allait exploser. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ça pour rien. Il avait attendu tout ce temps pour rien. Il avait attendu trois ans. TROIS ANS POUR RIEN !

Une boule désagréable remonta dans sa gorge. Il serra les dents. Pourquoi ça s'était passé comme ça !? Il se sentait partir. Son esprit. Il était en train de perdre son esprit.

Il avait attendu si longtemps. Tellement de temps accroché à ce rêve.. cette illusion... UNE FOUTUE ILLUSION !

Il était idiot.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé que cet homme... que cet enfoiré de foutu Gryffondor pouvait changer, sortir de son moule de parfait Survivant et de précieux Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Saint Potter en puissance... Saint Potter...

« ha... ha...haha...hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! SAINT POTTER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Il riait. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement drôle ! Tellement drôle !

Pourtant... il avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait sale. Que cet enfoiré... qu'il ai pu le toucher... il avait envie de s'arracher la peau. Il avait touché sa peau. Il se sentait sale... et seul aussi... Oui il se sentait si seul...

« Draco ? »

La pluie tombait pus fort et des mèches rousses et mouillées tombaient sur le front et les yeux de Ron. Il secouait faiblement son manteau bleu gorgé d'eau, un air surpris peint sur ses traits. Le bleu croisa l'orage. Ce fut comme un barrage qui cédait. D'un seul coup, il se replia sur lui-même accroupis contre le mur, la tête dans ses mains et éclata.

Dans un hurlement d'agonie, il laissa éclater de bruyants sanglots. Il se sentait tellement seul...

Alarmé, le rouquin se précipita vers le blond et l'entoura de ses bras. Draco s'accrocha à son manteau comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Le tissu mouillé du manteau de Ron s'engouffrait dans la bouche de Draco, étouffant ses hurlements. Ron eu beau lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, l'avocat ne répondait pas. Il fallait que ça sorte. Toute cette douleur toute cette frustration. Il fallait que ça sorte où il allait devenir fou.

Au bout de quelques minutes et comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du jeune homme dans un tel état, il l'entraîna dans son appartement, un bras autour des épaules secouées de spasmes.

Il installa le blond tremblant sur son canapé et le couvrit d'une épaisse couverture qu'il frotta énergiquement.

Il attendit plus ou moins patiemment que Draco se calme, véritablement inquiet pour l'avocat. Draco n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Il se sentait juste comme s'il évacuait par les larmes tout ce qui ne sortait pas.

C'était juste trop.

Il y eu un moment, ou seul les pleurs hystériques de Draco raisonnaient dans le petit salon de Ron. Le blond resta accroché au pull de son ami jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent enfin. Au bout d'une bonne heure.

Il releva la tête, l'esprit complètement vide et rencontra les yeux inquiets de Ron. Elle y était encore. Cette lueur dans les yeux bleus. Un frisson le long de son dos le fit se tortiller légèrement. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui en parler. Sa soeur était concernée après tout. Il allait le savoir quoi qu'il arrive. Il débuta donc son récit, n'épargnant aucune parie de toute cette sordide histoire. Il parla de sa mise en couple avec Potter, alors que ce dernier venait déjà le voir fréquemment depuis que son père était en prison. Il ne venait jamais au manoir Malfoy, ils se retrouvaient toujours au ministère ou Potter l'invitait à Square Grimmaud. Il parla de leurs soirées. Il parla des promesses, de l'attente interminable. Il parla du bien que lui avait fait son amitié et de l'espoir qui avait rejaillit des tréfonds de son âme. Il lui parla enfin des événements de la journée, le tout d'une voix plate et monocorde.

Ron mit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Draco lui avait dit. Quand ce fut le cas, son visage et ses oreilles rougirent à une vitesse fulgurante. Tellement que Draco se crispa, anticipant l'explosion imminente. Pourtant, il ne hurla pas.

Il se leva presque calmement et marcha à grands pas autour du salon, rappelant à Draco une autre personne qui le fit grimacer. Il ne réagit pas plus que ça, se demandant vaguement s'il n'allait pas le tenir pour responsable du malheur de sa soeur. Il se souvenait très bien des paroles qu'Harry avait eu une fois au sujet du Weasley et de son jugement de Gryffondor obtus. Ron allait-il vraiment réagir comme Harry le lui avait dit et le blâmer lui, le méchant Serpentard ?

Il ricana sombrement. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

La rage de Ron explosa d'un seul coup. Ses épaules se crispèrent et d'un mouvement il fracassa son poing sur le buffet collé au mur. Le bruit fut fracassant. Et Ron relâcha sa colère en un rugissement tout à fait communicatif.

Il respirait fort, le dos crispé. Il était en colère. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même à l'époque où il prenait un malin plaisir à n'enrager dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Cet espèce de sale petit con ! » pesta-t-il toujours dos au blond. « Je vais le transformer en fricassé de Potter ! Cet espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment as-t-il osé !? Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille à ma petite soeur !? JE VAIS LE TUER ! « il se retourna d'un bloc. « ET TOI ! Te faire un coup pareil ! À toi ! Après tout ce que tu t'es déjà pris dans la gueule ! Ce sale petit veracrasse de MERDE ! Je refuse de lui pardonner un coup pareil ! Qu'il aille bien se faire foutre ! Cette sale race de raclure de Survivant ! »

Il frappa plusieurs fois le buffet en profanant insultes sur insultes, tant et si bien que Draco en vint à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par le péter son foutu meuble.

Les yeux furieux de Ron rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. Cette lueur était toujours là, diluée dans la colère du Benjamin des frères Weasley, elle semblait plus brillante que jamais. Draco pouvait presque l'entendre scander son nom, là, au fond des yeux bleus.

Le blond s'approcha de l'Auror furieux, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour voir chaque détail des yeux de Ron.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il agissait... simplement. Il avait seulement cette impression, au plus profond de lui, que c'était ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant.

Alors, doucement, Draco posa son front sur l'épaule large de Ron et agrippa ses avant bras de ses mains glacées. Et il resta ainsi, juste comme ça, à regarder la lueur.

Il sentit les muscles raides de Ron se détendre, au bout d'un moment.Sa respiration ralentit et son visage se pencha un peu sur l'épaule du blond.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, ni lequel des deux se recula en premier.

« Tu peux dormir ici ? » proposa Ron en partant vers sa cuisine.

Draco hocha la tête. Et s'installa sur le canapé.

Ron lui servit un thé et lui apporta une couverture. Il lui proposa à manger, mais le blond déclina l'offre. Il regarda son hôte évoluer, une question flottait à la surface de son esprit.

« Pourquoi ce regard ? » finit-il par demander alors que Ron passait devant lui pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Quand tu me regardes, il y a toujours cette lueur dans tes yeux. Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ? »

Le visage étonné de Ron se transforma. Toute son expression faciale devint quelque chose que Draco ne compris pas. Le visage carré de Ron devint plus sérieux, plus calme. Il se teinta d'une expression plus douce. Une expression qui laissa Draco perplexe.

« Pourquoi... tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Le roux soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se rapprocha et s'installa sur la table basse, face à Draco.

« Pourquoi je te regardes comme ça ?... tu en as de bonnes toi, poser une question pareille... en plus juste après ce qui viens de se passer... »

Il regarda de nouveau Draco, et son visage prit une teinte rouge, jurant avec ses cheveux. Draco cilla, surpris d'une telle réaction.

« Disons que je te regard depuis trop longtemps pour que ça ne me fasse rien... » il frotta sa tête, l'air très embarrassé. « Je me suis rendu compte, à force de te regarder, que... enfin... que je ne te détestais pas tant que ça... »

Draco insista, perplexe, mais Ron ne lui dit rien de plus.

Perplexe, il finit tout de même par laisser tomber, -provisoirement bien sûr- et se coucha sur le canapé. Il se sentait trop fatigué, trop lasse pour réfléchir plus longtemps à cette chose.

Ron se releva et partit dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama. Puis, il attrapa un autre vêtement de nuit pour l'apporter à son invité.

Cependant, il le trouva endormi, roulé en boule sur son canapé.

Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Cet abrutis n'avait même pas prit la peine de se couvrir.

Le grand roux contourna son canapé , et couvrit le blond de la couverture.

Il l'observa longuement. Son visage était torturé, même dans son sommeil...

« Dis-moi Draco...dis-moi combien de temps vas-tu encore me faire attendre ? » il hésita un instant avant de passer une main tremblotante sur les mèches douces et lisses de Draco.

« Combien de temps vas-tu prendre pour guérir Draco? »

Quand la porte se referma sur Ron, Draco rouvrit les yeux. Ça pour une surprise...

Il veilla jusque tard dans la nuit. Incapable de ne pas songer à tout ce que cette journée lui avait apporté. Il sentait son esprit toujours aussi confus, et ce n'est certainement pas demain que cela allait s'arranger.

Cependant... peut être que cela allait se faire plus vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

**Je crois Ron, qu'il est temps pour moi de guérir... au moins un peu...**

**THE END**

**Voilà C'est finiiiii ! -SPLASH- hein ? Mais d'ou elle viens cette tomate ? -SPLASH SPROUCH SLAAASH- AH mais arrêtez ! Pas taper pas taper ! RANGEZ MOI CES FUSILS TOUT DE SUITE ! Non mais !**

**Oui je sais la fin est super nébuleuse... mais je ne me voyait pas écrire une romance après ce que je viens d'envoyer dans la gueule de Draco... désolée si ça ne vous plait pas... -position feutale dans un coins sombre- pardooooooooon**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions je suis toute yeux -oui je peux pas vous entendre ceci étant un ordinateur... ou un portable... ou une talbette... j'en sais rien en fait ça dépend des gens- et si vous avez des critiques sur cette pitite chose n'hésitez surtout pas !**

**Review ?**

**Rubyy.**


End file.
